Power Circle
by GoldWATCHESxGoldCHAINS
Summary: Teal Yakima seems like your normal 18-year old girl, if you don't count the fact that she possess a special type of power that's been in her family for generations. After being forced to work in order to save her mother, she's been assigned to look into an operation that could possibly cause world-wide destruction. Can she stop it, even it means reuniting with an old friend?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Teal entered the dark room and looked around. The only source of light was coming from the small computer screen in the front of the room. There it is, she thought as she quietly crept up to the screen. She began searching the computer for any types of leads. Everything she typed in at first, came up with no results.

"Damn, there's gotta be something here." She said lowly. "I didn't do all of this sneaking for nothing."

She tried to find some results again, this time typing in the word "Mishima". This time, some results had actually came up. She sighed with relief and began looking at some of the results. Before she could actually start to understand what was on the screen, it went black. She suddenly stood up straight and looked around. The room was completely black, and she felt another presence in there also.

"Are you looking for me?" Another unknown voice had said.

She froze in place and breathed slowly. "Depends." She said. "Who are you?"

"I think we both know who I am, _shishi_."

"Jin."

"Right."

Teal then felt his aura move closer to her, and she could sense the evil that was within him. It began to actually make her feel sick, but she said nothing. She did nothing.

"I thought there was a restricted sign on the door." He said.

"Since when do I listen to rules." Teal spat out.

"You're obviously listening to some rules now, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

_He's right,_ she thought.

"I'm here for a reason." Teal finally said.

"Oh? And what reason is that?" Jin said.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, before Teal answered again. "I'm not allowed to say."

Jin was finally close enough to where he was standing directly behind her. He tucked her hair behind her neck, and sniffed it.

"I don't sense any fear from you." He said lowly. "Are you scared of me, Teal?"

Teal breathed out slowly. "I was never scared of you, Jin."

"Are you sure? You aren't scared of what I'm slowly becoming?" He said, and began to gently caress her neck. "I could snap your neck in half right now, if I wanted to."

"I'm not the same girl from middle school, Jin."

"You sure? You were a timid little thing back then."

"I'm not afraid of you." Teal said again, her voice even. "I could fight, and beat you, right now if I wanted to."

Jin smirked and went to hit her, but Teal sensed it and immediately turned around and grabbed his hand. They were now face to face, and she could feel him smiling.

"I must admit, you really aren't the same little Teal Yakima I once knew." He said.

"I grew up, that's why." Teal said. "Why are you doing this? Do you understand how much trouble and turmoil you are putting the world in? For what? You wanna talk about how I'm not the same person, but you're definitely not the same person either."

"It's for reasons far too complicated for you to understand. But I'm warning you now, Teal. Go home."

"No."

"Leave, or I will personally drag you out of here."

Teal noticed his voice beginning to change, into a more demonic, evil voice. She then said a red glow appearing from his eyes, but she still didn't move, looking right into his eyes. It wasn't only because she wasn't afraid, it was also because something was drawing her to him. Some type of powerful force that she had never felt before.

"Drag me out then." She said.

"If you say so." Jin's now distorted demonic voice said.


	2. Chapter One

**Title: Power Circle**

**Author: Robann aka (BeautifulCodeiene)**

**Risen: July 29th, 2012**

**Fell: Not any time soon.**

**Rating: Teen (for now)**

**Inspiration: Tekken of course, my quirky mind, and the movie Push. (Teal kinda has the same type of powers as Dakota Fanning's character in that movie. If you haven't seen Push, go see it. It's a crazy good movie!)**

**Reviews and favorites WANTED!**

**Disclaimer: All I own is little old Teal Yakima. Tekken is owned by NAMCO. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter One**

**2 Weeks Earlier**

_Ring Ring, wake up Teal. Ring Ring, wake up Teal._

Teal's alarm had suddenly taken her out of her infernal slumber, and she sat up quick. She had recorded the custom alarm on her cell phone, which was actually her mothers voice, because she knew that it would wake her up. She wiped her eyes and moved her arms apart, opening her bedroom curtains to bring in the early morning light. She got out of her bed slowly and made her way to the bathroom._ Another day of hell_, she thought as she washed her face, and took a quick shower. She was out in a matter of minutes, and changed into her school uniform. The smell of bacon hit her nose when she walked downstairs, and met her mom in the kitchen, who was cooking breakfast.

"Oh_ mumuse_, you're up." Asai Yakima said, smiling at her.

"Morning mommy." Teal said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You brushed your teeth? I don't want you kissing me with a smelly breath." Asai joked.

"Yes mommy, I brushed my teeth." Teal said and rolled her eyes playfully. "What's for breakfast?"

"Something simple, just some bacon and eggs. Did you finish your essay last night?"

"Yup. Took me forever, but I did it."

Asai finished making the breakfast and put some on a plate for Teal, handing it to her. She quickly ate her food, grabbed her bag, gave her mom a kiss, and was on her way to school. She took out her phone from her uniform pocket and plugged in her headphones, putting them in her ears. Music had definitely taken her into her own zone, and she basically tuned everything around her out. While she was listening to her music, she suddenly stopped. She held her head and closed her eyes, a vision creeping up inside of her mind.

The vision was simple, just a little kitten stuck in a high tree about a couple of blocks away from where she was at. She opened her eyes again and looked at the time on her phone.

"8:45...I got 15 minutes. I'll make it to school on time." She said to herself.

She began running towards where her vision was, and sure enough there was the kitten she had seen in the high tree.

"Aww...kitty." Teal said. "Here kitty."

The kitten looked down at her and meowed. Teal began climbing the tree, and made her way to the top.

"Come on kitty. Come on." She said again, inching closer towards the kitten.

It moved away again and Teal groaned, trying her best to get as close to the kitten as possible, without falling. She looked down and seen that she was a long way from the ground, then looked back at the kitten. When she was finally close enough, she held out her arms and said, "Come on kitty." again. This time, the little kitten ran up to her, and she picked it up with ease.

"Okay kitty, time to get down." She said, before sliding down the tree again.

When she was on the ground, she let the kitten go, and it ran back towards an elderly woman, who was crying with joy. That must be it's owner, Teal thought. She smiled to the woman, who mouthed "thanks you" in return. She finally looked at her phone again and realized that it was 5 minutes to nine.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" She practically yelled. "Okay Teal. Time to put your fast, track star abilities to work."

She began running as fast as she could, casually dodging oncoming pedestrians and cars (when she crossed the streets), while she was running, she looked at her phone again.

"3 mins left. I got this."

She was about a block away from the school, when she started picking up the pace even more. 2 minutes...1 minute...she thought as she saw the school rapidly approaching. When she got up to the school, she immediately ran inside and made her way to her first class.

"30 seconds. Come on!" She told herself.

She quickly ran up the stairs and down the hall, where her AP Chemistry classroom was. She made it, opened the door and quickly sat down in her seat, just as the first bell began to ring.

"Ah, Ms. Yakima. You finally made it on time to my class." Her teacher, Mr. Achoa said. "Barely."

Teal sighed with relief, and took out her chemistry book from her bag.

The class began as usual, very boring. She would tune in and out every couple of minutes, and look over to see the rest of her classmates sleeping, or nodding off to sleep. She was beginning to fall asleep herself when her mind starting running again. Another vision. She turned to a blank page in her notebook and began drawing the vision that she was seeing. This was another simple vision, and it was something she had drew thousands of times before. Just a picture of her, in the principals office, with the assistant principal, sporting a far too familiar frown on his face. She was still confused, because the principals chair was turned around, and she couldn't see him.

Suddenly, the classroom phone began ringing, and Mr. Achoa picked it up.

"Hello?...Yes she is...okay...okay, I'll tell her right away...okay, bye." He said, hanging up the phone. "Teal, I don't know what you did this time, but you are wanted in the principals office."

When she got to the principal's office, she was greeted with the familiar frown on her assistant principal Mr. Chang, just as she visioned.

"What?" Teal said. "I wasn't late today!"

"I know that, but you're due for a student evaluation. Did you forget?"

"I was trying to." Teal smirked.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Mr. Chang said. "Now go into Mr. Havana's office, he's going to evaluate you."

Teal waved him off and walked into the office. The principal's chair was facing away from her, like in her vision,and she sat down on one of the other chairs.

"Teal Yakima?" A female voice said from the chair said.

"Yes?" She said. Something wasn't right. The voice definitely did not sound like Mr. Havana's. She visited the principal's office so much that she could automatically detect his voice from a mile away.

"You are Teal Yakima, right?" The voice said again.

"Yeah I am, but who the hell are you?" She said.

The chair suddenly turned around and Teal saw a woman sitting in it. The woman smiled, but Teal just got her a glare in return.

"You're definitely not Mr. Havana." Teal said.

"You're right, I'm not." The woman said. "I'm Helena Kovac, and I work for Jubilee Corporation. You've heard of JCo, right?"

Jubilee Corp was one of the major worldwide corporations, besides the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation. They weren't as big as the other two businesses, but they surely was getting there.

"Yes." Teal said. "But why are you here?"

"I'm pretty sure you know about the war we are having with those other two companies." Helena said. "And we have pretty good hunch that the Zaibatsu is planning something. Something huge, and possibly destructive."

"And you're telling me this because..." Teal started.

"We need someone to get inside of there, and tell us exactly what they are planning. G Corp has the same hunch, but we're not letting them find out before us."

"So you want me to go inside and find out?" Teal asked. "Thanks, but no thanks. I seriously think you have the wrong girl. I'm just a normal 18 year old high school senior."

"Ha, see. I knew asking wasn't going to work." Helena said, shaking her head. "So I'll go to my original plan, which is forcing you."

"What are you talking about?"

"We know all about you, Teal. You are the daughter of a native Japanese woman, and an African American former United States Army Ranger who was based here in Tokyo. Your father was killed in action 3 years ago, and now it's just you and your mother. You are an 18 year old high school senior, but your far from normal. You are what we at Jubilee like to call, a Sorceress. You practice a certain type of special, but dangerous powers. Powers that have been in your family for generations. You are the perfect candidate for this type of job, and you will carry it out."

"And if I don't?"

Helena smiled and held out a video camera, which show a picture of Teal's house. "This is where you live, is it not?"

"Yeah."

"Now we wouldn't want your precious mom to 'accidently' get blown up while we blow up your house also, would we?" Helena said, as she pulled out a small detonator from the drawer. "I press this button, and boom. She's gone."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh? Would you like a quick demonstration of it? I doubt you'd have a house or a parent left, though."

Teal sighed and shook her head. "No ma'am."

"That's what I like to hear." Helena said, handing her a folder containing papers. "That's a little bit more about what we want you to do. Who you should look out for, and so on."

Teal opened the folder and began looking inside. It was way too much to read at the moment, but one picture caught her eyes.

"You wanna know why else we chose you, besides your powers?" Helena said. "We know that you have sort of a history with the head of the Zaibatsu."

"Jin..." Teal said quietly, while looking at his picture.

"Exactly, you two are pretty good friends, are you not?"

"We were, years ago..." Teal said.  
"Then it should be sort of a bittersweet reunion for the two of you, right?" Helena said. "I'm done here. You can go back to class, but you are to be at our headquarters as soon as your get out of school, do you understand?"

"...Okay."

Teal walked out of the office, and bumped into Mr. Chang again.

"You could've told me what was going on." She sneered at him.

"Well, that would have taken the fun out of the surprise, wouldn't it?" He said.

"Whatever." She said, walking away.


	3. Chapter Two

******It's early, I'm bored, so why not do another chapter! Lol oh a BIG shoutout to -2-0-9LUV for your review. I was kinda sick and tired of OC's all having some sort of Angel gene in them also, Sorceresses sound much more dark, and sexy. I'm not bashing Angel though, in fact, she'll make an appearance in this story later on (SPOILER), I just didn't want the main character to have that gene. And to answer you question, a Jean Grey/ Jin Kazama story would definitely be more intresting to me. She's my favorite character in X-Men (besides Storm) and Jin is my favorite Tekken character, so I'll definitely read it if you were to publish it. Okay, let me stop babbling. ENJOY! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It was lunch time,and was in the cafeteria at her usually lunch table with her best friends Xiayou and Miharu. Xiao and Miharu were pretty excited, as usual, talking about the daily festivities that were going on at Mishima Polytechnic High, but Teal was quiet. She barely touched her lunch, and was scribbling away in her notebook, drawing another vision. Xiaoyu noticed how Teal was acting, and stopped talking.

"T, you okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" Teal said, looking up. "Oh, uh...I'm fine."

"No your not." Miharu said. "What's wrong?"

Teal sighed, and turned her book around so that Xiayou and Miharu could see what she was drawing.

"What's this?" Xiayou said, picking it up.

"My fate." Teal said. "It changed again, and not for the better. I don't know what this is." She pointed to the dark figure on the paper, then pointed to another figure. "But this is me. I don't know why the future keeps changing, but this isn't good."

"Hmm...it looks like a...monster or something." Miharu said.

"It might be. I don't know what to think though...this is the first time I've had a vision but didn't understand it."

The lunch bell rung, indicating that lunch time was over. Miharu waved goodbye to them, before going to her next class. Since Xiaoyu and Teal had the same class next, they began walking towards the staircase.

"You know, I've always thought about how cool it would be to have magic powers." Xiaoyu said.

"Ugh, don't call it that. It makes it sound...fake." Teal said.

"Alot of people think it is...I did too, until I met you." Xiayou said.

"Yeah I know, I had to prove it to you, remember?" Teal joked. "I made your glass of water break into pieces."

"So you do spells, and all of that?" Xiayou said.

"Uh, not necessarily. But I do have a spell book in my bedroom." Teal said. "Look, if I tell you something, would you promise to keep it to yourself? No one is supposed to know about this."

"Sure. My lips are sealed." Xiayou smiled.

"Okay...Jubilee Corp wants me to work for them."

"For what?" Xiayou said, a sour expression on her face.

"Something about the Mishima Zaibatsu planning something destructive, and they don't know what it is."

"So why did they choose you out of all people? JCo isn't a friendly company either...in fact, they, along with the Zaibatsu and G Corp are the three most powerful yet dangerous corporations in the world."

"I know.."

"Why didn't you just tell them no?"

"Because...it's...it's kinda of complicated. Look, I wanted to tell you because your my best friend, and I needed to tell somebody. Please, don't tell a soul."

"Mums the word. I promise I won't tell anybody."

They were both at their classroom door, and Teal turned around to Xiayou, giving her a quick hug. "Thanks, girl."

"No problem." Xiayou giggled.

After her last class, Teal made her way out of the school. She had to make her way to JCo, because she had a bad feeling that someone from that company was around, watching her. She took out her phone and looked up the company's address._ Thank God for Smartphones_, she thought as she typed in the address on her Web browser. It popped up on her screen, and shown that she was about 5 blocks away from it.

"Hm, no use paying for a cab when I can walk there." She said as she began walking towards that direction.

She was at the building in about 5 minutes, and she walked inside. It was a huge building, plus Teal had no idea where she had to go, or who she had to see. _Maybe I have to ask for Helena_, she thought. _That bitch._

"Teal Yakima?" A voice said behind her.

Teal turned around, only to see an elderly, but quite strong looking man staring at her. "Yes?" She said.

"We were expecting you." He said. "Please, come with me."

Teal followed the man down the long hallway, and into a room that was at the very end. It was dark, but when he turned on the light, it looked like a science lab. She looked around in confusion, and amazement.

"If you could sit on that operating table, we'll get this started." The man said.

"Wait, what?" Teal said, confused. "Get what started?"

"We need to evaluate you to make sure your the correct one for this mission." He said.

"I never agreed to you guys "evaluating" me." Teal said.

The man sighed, getting annoyed. "They don't pay me enough to deal with bratty teenage girls."

"What?" Teal said. "Listen, I respect the elderly, but don't let me kick your ass-"

"Teal, so glad you can make it." Another female voice said.

Teal looked towards the door and seen Helena, walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Teal said sternly.

"Oh, nothing serious. We just have to do a scheduled evaluation on you." Helena said.

"You know, I'm really getting sick of that word. The first time I heard it, it was connected to a lie." Teal said, looking at Helena.

"Relax honey, it's just apart of the job. It won't hurt. Sit up on that operating table." Helena said.

Teal slowly jumped up on the table, and the man begin hooking her up to a machine. She had no idea what was going on, all she wanted to do was go home. After she was hooked up, the man turned on the machine, and an x-ray of her body showed up on the projector in the front of the room. Helena turned off the lights and Teal looked at the x-ray, not really surprised. The fluids and atoms that ran through her body were fairly different than a normal humans, because she was fairly different from a normal human.

"Yeah, she's a sorcerer alright." The man said arrogantly. "Definitely a home wrecker."

"Yo, Helena, please tell this man to back off." Teal said, her sassy half- African American attitude forming. "I didn't do anything to him and he's been insulting me this whole time."

"Relax. Bom, stop insulting her." Helena said.

"Fine." The elderly man shrugged.

"But he's right, you're legit. I knew it, but this was just to make sure." Helena said. "Now, what we want you to do first is-"

Helena kept talking, but Teal tuned her out as another vision suddenly began forming in her head. The machine that she was hooked up to began malfunctioning, as her eyes began to turn purple-like (that usually happened when she had visions, or was using her powers). The x-ray of her body on the big projector began flashing on and off.

"What's happening?" The man asked.

"She's having another vision. Bom, give me a pen and paper." Helena said.

"What? Why-" He started.

"NOW." Helena said.

The man ran over to one of the tables and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, running back over to Helena and handing it to her. She quickly put the pen and paper in Teal's hands. "Draw what you're seeing, Teal."

Without hesitation, Teal began scribbling away on the paper. About a minute later, she was done. Her eyes turned back to it's normal hazel color, and the machine began working properly again. She blinked and looked down at what she was drawing.

"I don't understand. What is this?" Teal said, showing Helena the paper.

Helena took the paper of out Teal's hands. "This is...this is the logo for the King of Iron Fist Tournament."

"The what?" Teal said.

"It's a fighting tournament that fighters from around the world compete in every couple of years. Whatever Kazama is planning to do...the tournament has something to do with it." Helena said. "This is all you saw?"

"Yes."

"Well then...it looks like the King of Iron Fist Tournament is going to have a new fighter entering this year." Helena said, smiling at Teal.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

About three days later, Teal had found herself flying to Okinawa, where the first rounds of the King of Iron Fist Tournament was taking place. She was still confused about the whole situation. All she knew was that this was a worldwide tournament, and that this tournament had something to do with whatever Jin was planning. She still couldn't believe that this was the same Jin Kazama she had grown up with. The same timid, but easy going Jin that she was once best friends with, despite him being 3 years older than her. She hadn't seen him in years, and she thought she wasn't going to ever see him again. So, she began to make herself forget about him. It was working too...until recently. When she arrived at the hotel, she checked in and immediately went to her room. It was a pretty elegant hotel, probably a four or five star. Her hotel room was pretty big too, and had a rather comfortable California king sized bed in the middle. She dropped her bags on the bed and walked to the huge window. From her room view, she could practically see the Okinawa city skyline, and the huge lot that the tournament's first round fights would be held. She sat down and started thinking about everything she had to do.

"The plan is simple." She could hear Helena's soft, but stern voice saying in her head. "You win each round, get as close to Jin Kazama as you can. If you have to beat him up to get him to talk, do so. I'll keep checking on you to make sure your staying on track. Remember, we're watching you. So don't fuck up."

Teal sighed as she started thinking of a hundred reasons why JCo had picked the wrong girl. For one, she definitely wasn't a champion fighter. She had only learned Brazilian Jiu Jitsu from her father out of self-defense, and Yakima-style martial arts from her mother, because it was a family tradition. She did practice both styles everyday, but that didn't mean she was a skilled fighter. She only fought when necessary, out of self-defense. _Oh no, mommy_, she thought as she shook her head._ Poor mommy_. Her mom had no idea what was going on, and thought that Teal was out on a senior class trip. Teal had to make sure to protect her mother at all cost, and if meant doing this stupid tournament to see a former friend all over again, so be it.

The next morning, Teal had gotten up pretty early to go workout in the hotel's gym. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and changed into her workout clothes, leaving her hotel room right afterward. When she got to the gym, it was empty, but the machines were still on. She spent about a half hour on the treadmill, running and watching one of the big TVs in front of her. It was on the news channel, and there had been a house fire not too far from where the hotel was. Luckily, there were no casualties. Another breaking news had came in, about how the Mishima Zaibatsu was starting to evacuate citizens from certain neighborhoods throughout Japan. Teal immediately stopped running and turned off the machine, still looking at the news.

The reporter continued to describe the many weeks of weird and unusual actions called by the Zaibatsu's leader, Jin. When the newscast was over, Teal shook her head, walking over to the punching bag on the other side of the room. She began practicing her Jiu Jitsu moves on the bag, continuously hitting and kicking the bag in a quick, but rhythmic pattern, just like her father had taught her. She practiced that, and some of her Yakima-style martial arts for almost two hours, stopping to catch a breather. She sat back down on the floor, and re-tied her hair back into a ponytail. She looked at some of the dumbells and weights that were in front of her, and thought of something._ Hm, I never tried lifting weights with my powers before._

She easily focused her energy on the weights,and felt her aura form around her. Her eyes turned purple again, and one of the weights slowly began to float in the air. She tried lifting the weight as high in the air as she could, without causing herself any strain.

"Impressive." Another voice said from inside of the gym.

This caused Teal to quickly take her focus off of the weight, causing it to drop to the ground. It made a loud bang! and she hoped that it didn't make a hole in the floor. She quickly turned her head and seen another girl not too far away from her. Her long, flowy blond hair and elegant mini dress moved with her as she walked over to Teal.

"And here I thought witches weren't real." The girl said.

"I'm not a witch." Teal said. "Just a normal girl with abnormal abilities."

"Right." The girl said. "And I'm not the daughter of a very successful and rich oil miner."

"...Are you?" Teal asked.

The girl looked at her and began laughing, which caused Teal to chuckle also. That was the first time she smiled since arriving in Okinawa the day before.

"I'm Emilie." The girl said. "Emilie de Rochefort. But, you can call me Lili."

"Nice to meet you, Lili. I'm Teal Yakima...just call me Teal I guess." Teal said.

"Teal... like the color? That's a really pretty name." Lili said.

"Thanks."

They both sat down on the floor, and Lili attempted to still cross her legs elegantly.

"Wow, you're very...elegant." Teal said.

"I have to be, I'm a girl." Lili said.

"You don't just kick your feet up and relax sometimes?" Teal asked.

"What's that?" Lili said.

"Oh boy..." Teal chuckled again.

"So are you in the tournament too?" Lili asked.

"Yup, and I'm guessing so are you."

"Yup. My father's mining company is going through some problems. Winning this tournament could really put his company back on the map. Why are you in the tournament?"

Teal tried to find an explanation, but she could find a way to say it. It was still pretty confusing to herself, why she was in this tournament.

"Uh, it's kind of complicated to say." She said.

"Oh...hey, since we're both in the tournament, there might a chance that we go against each other at one point." Lili said.

"Yeah, you're right. It's hard to believe a prissy girl you like can fight though." Teal admitted.

Lili giggled and said, "Don't judge a book by its cover, Teal. I can kick some major butt."

That caused Teal to laugh, and she stood up and stretched. "Welp, I'm done for now. I'm gonna go take a shower and eat before the first rounds start. Do you know if your fighting first?"

"Nope, I guess I gotta find out when I get there later." Lili said getting up as well. "You wanna go eat breakfast together? I heard this hotel's food isn't really that good anyway."

"Hmm...okay. Sure. Let me take a shower and change my clothes, and I'll come get you. What's your room number?"

"225."

"Oh good we're on the same floor. I'll get you when I'm ready."

"Okay, see you then."


	5. Chapter Four

**Sorry for the long wait for updates guys! I got alot of things going on right now, with school and working, and coming up with ideas for my other stories...I'm trying the best that I can lol. But, for missed time, I'll go ahead and give you guys the next two chapters! Working on Chapter Six right now. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Later on that day was the first rounds of the King of Iron Fist tournament. On her way to the building were the rounds would be held, Teal had secretly hoped that her name wouldn't be on the list to fight first. When she got there, sure enough, her name was on the list. She groaned internally and looked over at Lili, who was looking at the board to see if her name was up there.

"Yes! I'm fighting today." Lili said excitedly, but looked at Teal and said. "Your name on there?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Teal said.

"Unfortunately? What do you mean? Don't you want to be in this tournament?" Lili said.

"Uh, yeah, I do." Teal lied. "I'm just kinda tired, thats all."

"Well, I'm gotta go get ready. It looks like I'm fighting someone named Steve Fox...see ya, good luck." Lili said, walking off.

"Likewise." Teal said.

She looked at the board again to see who her opponent was. Leo Kliesen? she thought. Hm, never heard of him. She looked to see where the match would be held at, which was on the top floor of the building. After taking the elevator to the floor, she walked into a big, studio-type room. The room was bare, almost empty if you didn't count the random chairs that were sprawled around it. Teal put her bag on the other side of the room, careful that it would be out of sight of the fight. Her cell phone was in there, and that was like her entire life.

"Are you my opponent?" A voice said.

Teal was getting really sick and tired of people approaching her when her back was turned. She turned around and seen someone standing there, and assumed it was Leo.

"Yeah." Teal said.

Leo laughed and shook her head. "You? Oh man, this should be easy."

"Excuse me?" Teal said, then remember what Lili had told her earlier.

"_Don't judge a book by it's cover, Teal. I can kick some major butt."_

"I hope you really don't think that, bro." Teal said.

"Bro?!" Leo said. "I'm not a boy!"

Teal was taken back by what Leo had said for a second, but then she smirked. "Could've fooled me." She said.

"Ugh, I'll make you pay for saying that." Leo said angrily. "Come on!"

Teal smiled again and said, "Alright, you asked for it."

They both began circling around each other, and Leo striked first. Teal easily dodged her hit, with her own hit connecting with Leo's face. Leo stumbled backwards and shook her head quickly, striking at Teal again, this time her hit connecting. Teal fell on her stomach, and looked up. _Damn, she's stronger than I thought_, Teal thought as Leo began laughing.

"That's all you got?" She spat.

"Not even close." Teal said.

Teal jumped up again and swung at her again, and again, and again. All of her hits were connecting, when she suddenly kicked Leo, causing her to fly back onto one of the chairs. The chair broke as she fell onto it, causing her to fall to the ground. Leo stood up slowly, and began limping back over to Teal, who was still in her fighting stance.

"This..isn't... over yet." Leo said. "I'm not... done with you."

"Yeah? Well I'm done with you." Teal said.

Teal jumped up and placed her hands on Leo's shoulders, using all of her strength and throw her back across the room. Leo crashed against the wall, slumping back on the ground. When she didn't get up anymore, Teal had knew that the match was over. She smiled and walked out of the room, grabbing her bag on her way out. She could've been a bitch, and starting talking shit to Leo as she laid on the floor, knocked out, but that was totally out of Teal's character. She made her way back downstairs and had seen that the tournament board had changed, showing that she had beaten Leo, advancing her to the next round. She also looked on the board and seen that Lili had beaten her opponent. The elevator door had opened again and Lili walked out, fixing her gloves on her hands.

"Hey!" She said. "Did you win?"

"Yeah. You know Leo Kliesen?" Teal said.

"Unfortunately." Lili said. "Why? That was your opponent?"

"Yup. She's a tough one...and why didn't nobody tell me she wasn't a boy?"

"Uh oh." Lili gasped, then laughed. "You called her a boy to her face?"

"I didn't know! She got pretty upset." Teal said, then laughed also.

Just then, a woman walked up to the both of them, causing them to stop talking. She was beautiful, and very exotic, and didn't looked about a year or two than Teal. Granted, her outfit wasn't something that Teal would pick out first, but she was still very pretty.

"Hey, you guys are in the tournament too, right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Teal and Lili said.

"Great!" The woman said, smiling. "I'm Christie. I don't really know my way around this side of the world, maybe you guys can help me?"

"Teal's your girl." Lili said, pointing to Teal. "She knows Japan like the back of her hand."

"You do?" Christie asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess you can say that. I'm from Tokyo." Teal said.

"Yeah yeah. Can we go eat dinner or something? All of that fighting has got me parched." Lili said.

"Parched?" Christie said, looking at Teal for an answer.

Teal shrugged and they all laughed, and left the building. They had found a little restaurant not too far away from the hotel and decided to eat dinner there.

"So, Christie." Lili started, once they had all gotten their dinner. "Where are you from?"

"Brazil." Christie said.

"Really? I've always wanted to go there." Teal said. "My grandmother lives there."

"It's beautiful, but too damn quiet. I've lived there my whole life, but I've always loved the city. Brazil is too country-side for me."

"Trust me Christie, you don't want to live in the city." Teal joked.

"I didn't live directly in the city, but one of my daddy's corp buildings were there." Lili said. "Whenever I went there, I hated it."

"Whoa, I never said it was bad." Teal said. "Some people just aren't city material."

"Agreed." Christie said. "Have you lived in Japan your whole life, Teal?"

"Yeah, but I've been outside of the country before. My dad is a US Army Ranger...was a US Army Ranger."

"What happened to him?" Lili asked.

"He was killed on the field three years ago." Teal said lowly.

"Aw." Christie and Lili said. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, it's okay. I know he's in a better place." Teal said.

Her phone began vibrating, and Teal took it out of her bag. It was a text message from an unknown number.

_**Stop playing around and get your ass back to the hotel. I have an assignment for you. -H**_

She rolled her eyes and put the phone back in her bag. _Bitch, I can't have any fun? _She thought as she continued to talk to Lili and Christie, and eat her dinner. When she got back to the hotel, she had to go straight to her room. Her phone started ringing again, she and picked it up. Helena's face suddenly appeared across the screen, meaning that it was a video call.

"Heard you beat your first opponent today." Helena said, smiling. "Congratulations are in order, but don't get too comfortable. Your opponents get harder and harder as you advance more rounds."

"Yeah, well, I'll be ready for anybody who comes at me." Teal said.

"Good, good. I knew we picked the right person for this. Speaking of assignments, I have a quick one for you to do." Helena said.

"What is it?"

"Open your laptop, I need for you to see something."

Teal walked over to the laptop that JCo provided her and opened it. After she signed on, a bunch of files began popping up on the screen. The last things to pop up were pictures of two girls.

Helena continued, "Those girls there are Nina and Anna Williams. They're blood-related sisters, and boy do they hate each other. Nina is Jin's bodyguard over at the Zaibatsu, and Anna is Kazuya Mishima's over at G Corp. These girls are naturally put against each other every time, but they are regular participants in the tournament, so don't be surprised if you have to fight one, or both of them at one point. Although they hate each others guts, they have both been summoned by their respective bosses to have a sit-down, and talk about the two companies future plans."

"So where do I come into this situation?" Teal said.

"Do you feel like clubbing tonight?" Helena said.

"Huh?"

"The sit down will be happening in the VIP area of Club Echo there in Okinawa. You are to go there, and see what you can pick up from their meeting."

"So you basically want me to be nosy."

"You can say that. At least you'll be being nosy for a reason. Be at Echo at least by midnight. You're 18, so they should let you in with no problem. The area will be heavily guarded, so please try and act like a regular party-goer."

"Fine."

Teal was getting ready to hang up, but Helena had one more thing to say.

"Oh, and one more thing. Both of these ladies are trained, cold-blooded assassins, so they will have no problem killing you on the spot, if they find out that you are spying on them. Be careful. This whole thing would be a waste if you were to get killed now."

Helena ended the video call, and Teal threw her phone back on the bed. Any other time, she would be ready to go to the club in a heartbeat. But now she had to go and basically sit around. And there was a possibility that she could get killed? It was 9:30 now, which meant that she had about 2 and a half hours to rest up, and get herself ready. She searched through her suitcase to find something decent to wear, and decided to wear a pair of her micro-shorts, her favorite sequined raglan t-shirt, and her knee-high boots. Back at home, Xiaoyu and Miharu would make fun of her boots, and call them "stripper boots". Teal sighed when she thought about how much she was starting to miss her best friends, but they both understood why she had to leave. After taking out the rest of the things she was going to wear (her jewlery, fishnet stockings, eyeliner, etc), she jumped in the shower.

She was out of the shower, and changed into her club clothes. When it was on her, she took a quick look in the mirror, and smiled.

"If only I was going to the club for fun." She said to herself while she was shaking her head.

Teal went back into the bathroom to figure out what she was going to do with her hair. No matter how much she would straighten it, it would look really pretty, but it would be back to curly the day after. While she was growing up, her mother would always have her hair in ponytails, or just out and curly, because she didn't really know how to style that type of hair. She would get teased by a couple of people, but always ignored it. Jin had even teased her a couple of times, calling her "raion", (which is "lion" in Japanese), because of her wild hair. She decided to just wear her hair out, putting on one of her favorite headbands also. She put on her jewelry, her boots, and her eye make-up, and was ready to go. It was 11:30, and she finished right on time.

"Okay, let's get this over with." She said, grabbing her purse and walking out of the door.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Teal paid the cab driver and got out of the car. She looked across the street and seen a pretty big building, with a big sign across it that said "Echo" in big letters. The music from the club was heard from outside, and the line was pretty long. That was the one thing she hated about going to clubs, the lines were extra long on the weekends. Luckily, when she got on the line, it moved up pretty quickly, and she was at the front in no time. She showed the bouncer her ID and he let her inside. The inside of the club was even bigger, and it was more like a rave. It was pretty crowded on both the dance floor and in the VIP areas. GoGo dancers hung from the ceilings in cages, dancing along to the music. As much as she wanted to go on the dance floor and dance herself, she knew that she was there for one reason, and one reason only. She looked up at the VIP section, and it was pretty normal, except for one area that was heavily guarded. She looked closely and seen two girls sitting down, with drinks in their hands. _That must be Nina and Anna...I gotta find a way to get up there,_ Teal thought. Just then, she felt someone grab her arm, and she turned around quickly, only to see Christie with a big smile on her face.

"Teal, heyyy!" Christie slurred.

"Hey Christie?" Teal said, it sounding more like a question than a statement. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to go celebrate my first tournament victory. What are you doing here? You didn't tell me you would be here too."

"Uh, yeah, I wanted to celebrate my first victory too." Teal lied, glancing back up at the VIP section. _I need to get up there!_, she thought again.

"Cool cool...you wanna go on the dance floor? I need another dance in before I leave for the night." Christie said.`

"Um...can you get us up to the VIP section?" Teal asked. "We can dance up there."

"Yeah, I can get us up there. Come on."

Christie grabbed Teal's arm and lead her up the stairs. After flirting with one of the bouncers, he had let both of them through.

"Where do you wanna go?" Christie asked.

"Let's go over there." Teal said, pointing to the table next to Nina and Anna.

They walked over to the table and Teal sat down, while Christie stood up, dancing. Teal sat so where she was back to back with Nina, but could still hear everything that she was saying.

"Anna, we have to come to some sort of agreement. I'm not going back to Jin with no answer." She heard Nina say.

"I've already made my decision, Nina." Anna said. "I'm sticking to it."

"Teal." Christie slurred loudly. "You sure you don't wanna dance?"

Teal quickly looked at Christie and shook her head. "No, my feet hurt. Can you go get me a drink?"

"Yeah, sure. Be right back." Christie began stumbling away, almost falling over her own feet.

Teal sat lower in her seat so that she could hear better over the loud music.

"Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me-" Nina started.

"You got that right." Anna said.

"So let's get this fucking over with." Nina said. "Whoever wins this tournament, is who the Zaibatsu will use to carry the final mission out."

"You can think that, but G Corp will get to that person first." Anna spat.

"You can't do that!" Nina yelled.

"Why not!" Anna yelled back.

It was quiet between them for a couple of seconds, and Teal assume it was because they were in each others faces. Everything began to get tuned out again as Teal was beginning to have another vision. It was blurry, but before it could clear up, shots were fired from downstairs in the club. The screams of everyone in the club caused Teal's vision to suddenly go away, and she looked around quickly as her eyes changed back to it's normal color. The rest of the people in the VIP area were running downstairs, towards the exits, and she caught a glance of Nina and Anna leaving out of the club also.

"Damn! So close..." Teal said out loud.

She then felt someone grab her, and it was Christie again.

"Teal, we gotta get out of here before we got shot up as well." Christie yelled over the screams.

"Okay."

Once they were able to leave out of the club, Teal had noticed that Christie had sobered up quick.

"That...was crazy." She panted. "So much for me celebrating my first win."

"Yeah...I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel now. I'm dead tired." Teal said.

"That sounds like a good idea. We should catch a cab together." Christie said,

"Okay."

They got into a cab and was back at the hotel within 15 minutes. Once they were there, Teal had told Christie goodnight and made her way back to her hotel room. She took off her boots as soon as she got inside, and made her way to the bathroom. She took her headband off and began brushing her hair back into a ponytail. She suddenly stopped brushing and looked at herself in the mirror, a flashback creeping into her mind, instead of her normal visions. She could see herself, younger, almost 13 years old. She also saw Jin, who was almost 15. The two of them had a close, almost brother/sister type of friendship. In her flashback, she had seen the two of them doing what they did the most, watching Japanese cartoons inside of her living room. The flashback was short, and simple...

_"Jin, why do you always call me raion?" She asked him._

_Jin looked at her and smiled, putting another piece of a potato chip in his mouth. "Because you're hair is like a raion; a lion."_

_Teal did her infamous pouty face. "So now your calling me Lion because my hair too? That's mean."_

_Jin laughed and shook his head. "Yeah, but that's not the only reason why. I call you a Lion because I think your fierce, and a strong girl."_

_"Ha, thanks!" Teal said. "Stronger than you?"_

_"I don't know about all of that." Jin joked._

They both began laughing as the flashback began fading away. Teal finished putting her hair in a ponytail and sighed. She missed Jin as a friend, no doubt. But she definitely had resentment towards him. He had up and left her during the hardest time of her life, and she never really got over it. She did seem to forget about it, but hearing his name and seeing that picture of him now, definitely brought back old feelings. After wrapping her hair in a headscarf, and got into her hotel bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, Teal had woken up to a text message from Helena, who was clearly upset from what had happened at Club Echo the night before. Helena had a feeling that the shooting was just to scare Anna and Nina, and that no one was even injured. Teal really didn't care about this company war that was going on between G Corp, J Corp and the Zaibatsu. But she did care about her mother safety, and the safety of everyone else living in Japan, and those were the only things keeping her from cursing out Helena and abandoning her mission (that, and they beautiful hotels she gets to stay in). After she finished washing her face in the bathroom, she walked back out and sat Indian-style in the middle of the floor to begin her morning meditation. The meditation routine was taught to her by her grandmother when she was younger, and it was to make her start her day in a very calm manner, and to also build up strength for her powers. She doesn't meditate every morning, but when she does decide to do it, it helps somewhat. She felt her purple aura form around her again and began feeling calm, but it was suddenly interrupted by someone knocking on room door rapidly. The aura went away and Teal rolled her eyes, quietly standing up and walking over to the door.

"Hey, did you hear?!" Lili practically yelled.

"About what?" Teal said, holding her ears.

"Someone from one of the corporations is coming to watch the next round of the tournaments later on today."

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know. I personally hope they watch my match. I want them to actually see the girl who's going to kick their ass in the last rounds."

"So you're already assuming that you'll beat me?"

"Pretty much." Lili shrugged, then laughed.

"Okay, we'll see about that." Teal laughed also.

"Well, let me hop in the shower. I just wanted to let you know before I did."

"Okay. See you later."

Teal closed the door after Lili walked back down the hallway to her room. She sat back on her bed, just as another vision started to appear in her mind. It was quick, but pretty confusing. She had seen herself walking out of a room, which she assumed was were she had just finished fighting in another round. She couldn't see her opponent, but it looked like she had won the fight. As she was walking towards the exit of the building, she had made eye contact with someone who looked very familiar to her. Before she could make it who it was, the vision ended. She blinked her eyes again and looked around her hotel room.

"Who the hell was that?" She asked herself.

* * *

That afternoon was the second round of the tournament, and Teal was once again looking to see who her next opponent was. The lobby that she was in looked like the place in her vision, so she assumed that her vision would be happening there. Lili was pretty excited about her opponent being Asuka Kazama, since they were rivals (according to Lili, they were). Teal had found out that her opponent was someone named Zafina, and made her way to the 7th floor, where her match was taking place. When she entered the room, she had seen someone standing on the other side of the room, looking outside of the window. The woman turned around and looked at Teal, and smiled.

"You must be Teal." She said in a thick, unrecognizable accent.

"I am." Teal said. "And I'm guessing you're Zafina."

"Correct."

Teal realized that Zafina was dressed like a gypsy, maybe because she was an actual gypsy. Now that she thought about it, she did get a weird aura when she walked into the room, but didn't really pay attention to it.

"I feel something coming from you." Zafina said. "A different type of sorcery."

"Sorcery." Teal snorted. She hated that word.

"Let's see what type of sorcery you possess, Teal Yakima." Zafina said, getting into her fighting stance.

"Uh, okay." A confused Teal said, getting into her stance also.

They began fighting, but fighting Zafina was definitely different from anyone else she had to fight before. The way she gracefully moved and dodged Teal's hits; it was amazing. An outsider could look in on the fight and think that Zafina was dancing, not fighting. She suddenly stopped and looked at Teal, with a confused and upset expression.

"You don't fight with your powers. Why is that?" She asked her.

"Huh?" Teal said. "I wasn't taught to...is there a difference?"

"I feel no emotion coming from you. Like you're forcing yourself to fight."

"Look, if you count me being forced to fight to save my mother—" Teal started.

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a sharp sensation on her head and groaned in pain. It felt like something had seared her brain, and she held her hands against her head. Zafina had taken advantage of her momentary weakness and kicked her, causing Teal to fall back against the wall. _What the hell was that?_ She thought as she shook the cob webs out of her head. Teal stood back up and felt the searing pain in her head again, but ignored it. She charged back at Zafina and began hitting her with continuous blows, each hit being stronger than the last. Zafina had fallen to her knees, and then her side, and Teal thought that she was defeated. She looked down at her and sighed._ I don't feel the way I did after my last match..._she thought as she began to walk back out of the room. As she walked down the hall to the elevator, another door had burst open and a girl flew out, crashing into her.

"Ouchh." Teal groaned.

"Shit, watch it!" The other girl said in a thick Osakan Kansai accent.

"Get off of me!" Teal spat back.

Both girls had stood up, and Teal took a double look at her. She looked very familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on a name.

"Teal, I see you've met my defeated opponent." She heard Lili say. Lili walked out of the room, fixing the gloves on her hands, and a smirk on her face.

"Defeated?! The match isn't even over yet." The girl said.

"Relax, Asuka, we'll find out who really won once we get back downstairs." Lili shrugged.

Asuka snorted and looked at Teal. "Are you from Tokyo? I recognize that accent from anywhere."

"Yeah." Teal said. "You must be from Osaka."

"Yup." Asuka said, stretching her arms out. "Born and raised."

"Well, I'm ready to see if I beat this girl or not." Lili said. "Although, I already know that I did."

Asuka became angry again and stormed towards the elevator, with Lili behind her. Teal giggled and walked up to the elevator to, just as it opened. When they got to the first floor, Lili and Asuka pushed each other out of the elevator and made their way over to the huge scoreboard.

"Aw, what?!" Asuka yelled.

"A draw?! What the hell?" Lili yelled.

"I was clearly beating your ass. Clearly!" Asuka said to her.

"Really? So I guess me kick you out of the room doesn't count, right?" Lili said back.

Teal laughed again and looked at the scoreboard herself, seeing that it said she defeated Zafina, and was moving on to the next round. She looked around to see if she could spot Christie anywhere, but remember that she wasn't scheduled to fight that day. After Lili and Asuka finished arguing, and Asuka stormed out of the building, Lili walked back to Teal and put her arm around her shoulder.

"I can't believe it was a draw, I clearly beat her!" Lili said.

"Maybe knocking her out of the room made it a draw." Teal said, shrugging her shoulder.

"If that's true, that's bullshit." Lili said. "I'm ready to go. Wanna grab something to eat? I'm in the mood for pizza."

"Ooh, me too." Teal said, her stomach suddenly growling. "They don't have a pizza shop in my neighborhood. They did, but it got shut down."

"Well then, let us go." Lili smiled.

As they were walking out of the building, Teal began feeling woozy and sick, and stopped. Lili stopped walking and turned around, coming to her aid.

"No, I'm good. You go catch a cab." Teal said, holding her stomach.

Lili nodded and continued to walk outside, as Teal tried to get her breath. She felt the sickly wave again, and this time it was even stronger, causing her to double over. She couldn't tell if she wanted to throw up, pass out, or both. After inhaling and exhaling slowly for about 2 minutes, she finally began to stand up straight. As she was standing up, she made eye contact with someone and stopped. He was looking at her, but it felt like he was staring into her soul. Teal realized that this was her vision happening all over again, but she was able to see who it was clearly.

"Jin?" She said lowly.

Because he was pretty far away from her, he didn't hear what she said, but he did read her lips and smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile, but more like a evil, cocky smile. He turned around and began walking away, as she just stood in the same place._ Come on, feet! Move dammit!_ She commanded, but she couldn't move. The sickly feeling finally went away once he was out of sight, and Teal found her self walking in the direction he went in.

"Teal! Come on, I got a cab!" Lili's voice rang in her ears.

It snapped her back into reality, and Teal turned around and ran out of the building. Lili opened the taxi cab's door, and stepped inside. Teal stepped in behind her, and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Lili asked her.

"Yeah...yeah I'm good. Just hungry." Teal said.

"Well let's take care of that. Driver, you know this city more than I do. Take us to the nearest pizza shop, please?" Lili asked.

As she taxi drove away, Lili began talking to Teal about the festivities that were happening the next day. Apparently, the Mishima Zaibatsu was going to throw some type of masquerade ball, to honor the people who have made through the tournament thus far. Teal was half listening to Lili, with her mind still trying to wrap itself around the weird encounter she had with Jin. She didn't understand anything that was going on, she just knew that there was definitely unfinished business between the two of them. _Next time I see him, it's definitely on_, she thought as the taxi cab pulled up in front of the pizza shop.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Teal had spent the rest of that day with Lili, looking around for a dress to wear for the next night. Formal balls and parties weren't her thing, and she never went to one unless it was important. Helena had told her that she had to go, especially if it was a Zaibatsu sponsored event. She objected at first, but then realized that Jin would most likely be there, and agreed to go. Helena had transferred money onto the JCo credit card that she had given Teal days before, so that she could buy a dress. Lili was excited, almost drifting around the store in amazement at all of the gorgeous dresses, while Teal was behind her silently.

"Did you find one that you like?" Lili asked her.

"Huh? Uh, no." Teal said.

"You're not even looking, Teal." Lili said, holding a dress against her body. "This?"

Teal made a face and shook her head, and Lili placed the dress back on the rack. "You should find one that fits your shape."

"What shape?" Teal joked.

"Please," Lili laughed. "You have a little something going on...oh!"

Lili pulled another dress off of the rack and held it in front of of Teal, and she nodded.

"That's nice." Teal agreed. "You should get it."

"Oh no, this isn't for me. It's for you." Lili said handing it to her.

Teal took it from Lili's hands and looked down at it. "You sure I'd look right in this?"

"Positive." Lili grinned. "Buy it."

The next night, Teal had slowly but surely began to get herself ready for the party. Everyone else around her was pretty excited about it. Lili and Asuka had agreed to at least be cordial with each other, until the night is over at least. Even though everyone seemed to be excited, Teal just couldn't bring herself to feel the same way. She wasn't doing this for fun, no matter how much she tried to tell herself that she should be. While she was getting ready, Helena was talking to her via webcam, telling her what she had to do.

"I don't want you to do anything too serious, Teal. This is just a welcoming party for all of the participants in the tournament. I can't shake this feeling that something might happen, though." Helena said.

"Feeling? I had a vision about it, and told you." Teal said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, none of that teenage back talk. I had a feeling before you even told me your vision." Helena said back. "Just relax, but not too much. Report back to me if anything suspicious happens."

"Fine."

"Good luck."

The webcam disconnected, and Teal continue to get herself dressed and ready. Christie had came to her hotel room minutes later with Julia Chang, another fighter in the tournament that Teal had met earlier that day. The clock had struck 9 in the evening, and the girls were ready to go. The ball was being held at a private, secluded Zaibatsu building that had been transformed for the event. It was in a remote area of Okinawa, and the guest had to be driven there by members of the company. Once they arrived at the place, it was already in full swing, packed with the rest of the men and women who were participating in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Teal had been getting compliments on her dress for the majority of the night, and she had to give kudos to Lili for picking it out for her. The ball had been going pretty smoothly, and nothing too suspicious was happening. It was almost midnight, and Teal had left Lili and Christie's side to go to the bathroom. When she was finished, she began to make her way down the hall to the ball room, when heard a noise coming from another area and stopped. _I should just turn around, and mind my business,_ she thought. But, of course, Teal didn't listen to herself. She began walking to where she heard the noises, and found herself going down a dark hallway, only being lit by a white lamp at the end. She stopped in front of one of the rooms, and heard noises again. Using her powers, Teal was able listen in on the noises, and heard voices.

"Sir, how long do we have to be on stand by before we make our move?" A female voice said.

"Not for much longer, I've found the perfect candidate for this operation." A male voice answered.

The voices began fading away, like they were walking out of the room into another room, until it fell completely silent again_. I should really, really just turn back around now,_ Teal thought as she touched the doorknob instead. The door was locked, but she had no problem using her powers to unlock it, and she crept inside. The room was pretty dark, and the only light that was coming in was the silver light from the full moon outside. She continued to walk throughout the room, until she came across another door. It was halfway open, and she felt the coldness come from it, making her think it was the door to some type of basement. Teal realized that this door was apart of the vision she had earlier that night, so she had to go down there. She slipped off her heels and her shawl, and walked through the door.

* * *

That door had indeed led Teal to a basement-like area. The pipes around her were busted, rusted, and leaking, and she immediately regretted taking off her shoes, because of how wet her feet were getting. She continued to walk quietly down the hall, into it led her to an even bigger room. It had a huge projector screen in the front, and there was a pretty big round table around it. There were three people sitting around the table, but Teal could only see the faces of two of them. One of them was Nina Williams (Teal automatically recognized her from the club), and the other was Jin. The projector showed a world map, and half of Asia was covered in a bright red color.

"We already have China under control, but G Corp has half of Japan covered. The only place they haven't taken is Tokyo." Nina said.

"And what does J Corp have?" Jin asked.

Nina smirked, "Hong Kong and Thailand. They are really trying to be the top dog, and they don't even come close."

"Don't count them out yet, Nina. I have a feeling they have some sort of plan to take us and G Corp down."

"Have you told anyone else why you're doing this? Besides me?" Nina asked.

"No, no one would understand. I'm sure you don't even understand completely. If I have to seem like the bad guy right now, then so be it. This has to be done."

"I understand, Jin." Nina said, nodding her head slowly.

Teal realized that it would be a good idea to go back now, so she turned around. Her hand hit one of the pipes as she turned, causing it to make a loud pinging noise.

"What was that?" The third person asked.

"I don't know." Nina said, taking out her phone. She pressed a button on the side of it. "Bring some of my men down here now, someone's been spying on us. Find them, and kill them.

Teal gasped and quickly began running back down the hall. As she got closer to the stairs that went back up stairs, about four armed guards ran down them, and towards her. She turned to her left and ran down another dark hallway, just as more guards began coming closer to her. She couldn't see that well in front of her, and crashed into one of them, falling on the floor. She got up slowly and kicked him back down, to make sure he didn't get up again. As Teal was getting ready to run again, she was tackled from behind again and knocked back to the ground. She tried her best to fight the armed men too, but it was too many of them pinning her down. She didn't have enough concentration to use her powers in the best way, and she was continuously getting hit in the head and back. A white light suddenly appeared, and it was so forceful, that it knocked the ten or so guards off of her. Teal turned over so that she was sitting on her butt, and shielded her eyes from the bright light.

"Go." An unfamiliar, female voice said.

"Huh?" Teal said looking around to see if anyone was there. Instead, she heard more guards coming her from the other end of the hall.

"Teal, go!" The female voice said again.

She obeyed and got up quickly, running back towards the stairs. Once she was out of the basement, she didn't even stop to put back on her shoes, grabbing them as she ran out of the room.

"Teal!" Asuka called out to her, from where the bathroom was. "Whoa! What happened to your dress..and your hair?"

"Nothing, I'm okay. I'm...I'm ready to go." She said.

"Good, me too." Asuka said, tugging at her dress. "This is so uncomfortable."

"Yeah, you don't know the half of it..." Teal said as they walked towards the exit.

* * *

"What do you mean, they got away?!" Nina exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the table.

"It was a girl, ma'am. We couldn't see her face clearly because it was dark, but she couldn't have been no older than 20." One of the guards said.

"But you said you had her. What the hell happened?!" Nina said.

"Something hit us. It wasn't the girl, it was something else. When I looked up, the girl was gone."

"Ugh, dammit!"

While Nina stood there, seething, Jin was quiet. He had gone back up the stairs to the room, and found Teal's shawl on the floor. She had mistakenly left it on the floor when she grabbed her shoes. Once he saw the shawl, he automatically knew it was her and smiled.

"We need to shut down this whole ball until we find that little brat." Nina sneered.

"No need to," Jin suddenly said. "She most likely left by now."  
"Then what are we going to do?"

"Lie and wait. She'll be back soon." Jin said.

"...Fine. Get back to work." Nina said to the guard.

"Yes ma'am."

As the guard left, and Nina left behind him, Jin looked back down at the shawl in his hand and sniffed it. It still had the same warm vanilla smell that Teal somehow kept on her skin for years. Old feelings began creeping up in the back of his mind, and he tried his best to suppress it.

_Awww, you still have feelings for her?_

"Shut up." Jin said through his teeth at his Devil gene.

_I knew it, and you tried to suppress it when you two locked eyes last time. You do know she is going to die, right?_

"By who?"

_If not you, your father. Or maybe your grandfather. Whoever gets their hands on her first. You don't even realized how important this girl is. She doesn't even realize it either._

"Wait...she's the one?" Jin said, surprised. "But I thought we were looking for someone with the Angel gene."

The Devil snorted and laughed. _What? That weak bitch is only in your father. What Teal has is a strong power that has been in her family for generation. She's the perfect weapon for power, and world domination._

"I can't let them get to her." Jin said.

_J Corp already has her. And there using her to take this company, and G Corp, down._

"I know Teal, and there has to be another reason why she's working with them in the first place. I know we'll see each again soon, and I'm going to find out why."


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"_Always remember one thing, Teal. If you don't remember any of the advice that I give you, remember this. Everyone is special, but we are a different type of special. We posses a power that some people will call a curse. But we? We call it a blessing. Never let anyone tell you that you are not special, and ever let anyone take advantage of you. Not your body, not your powers, nothing. You understand?"_

"_Yes, obachan."_

Her grandmother's last words of advice played in her head as Teal tried to calm herself down, by meditating. She was only 9 years old when her grandmother had told her that, and weeks later, she was killed. Teal had spent that whole morning practicing using her powers as a fighting tactic for the first time, ever. When her mother and grandmother taught her the family style martial arts, they had only taught her because it was apart of the family, and so she could pass it on to her own children one day. In order to not offend her maternal side of the family, she practice using her powers with the Brazilian Jiu Jitsu her father had taught her. As she practiced for hours, she still couldn't understand what had happened the night before at the ball. What was the light that came to her, and the voice that saved her and told her to leave? If she wasn't confused then, she was definitely more confused now. Helena had somehow found out everything that happened (which wasn't a surprise. It was like JCo was following Teal's every move) and seemed pretty impressed, but pretty upset that Teal had put the whole operation in danger, warning her to not get that close to Jin Kazama again, unless instructed. Since her next battle wasn't until two days later, hopefully she can finally rest up, and possibly go back to Tokyo to visit her mother. Yeah, like Helena will allow me to even do that, she thought to herself as she sat back down on her hotel bed. After stretching her legs out for a couple of seconds, there was a rapid knock on the door. The knocks continued as she got up to answer it, thinking it was either Lili or Christie.

"Alright alright! Sheesh Lili—"Teal said opening the door, but stopped. "Xiao?!"

"Hey girlie!" Xiayou said excitedly.

The two girls squealed and hugged each other, and it was like they were never separated in the first place.

"What are you doing here?" Teal practically yelled at her.

"You know I'd never miss a King of Iron Fist Tournament, Teal. And how come you didn't tell me that you were in it too?" Xiayou said.

"I'm sorry, I was kinda thrown into it at the last minute. How come I didn't see you until now?"

"They had me fighting in Thailand first, and then I came here." Xiayou said, and then smiled. "This is awesome Teal! We might fight against each other for real."

"Yeah, we might." Teal said. "If we do, don't hold back on me okay? I'm kinda supposed to win every fight, so I wanna beat you fair and square."

"Who says you're gonna beat me?" Xiayou smirked. "But you don't have to worry about that. I always give it my all. Can I come inside now?"

"Oh! Of course, my best friend." Teal said, letting her inside of the room.

They both sat on the bed and began catching up, and it was like old times all over again. Teal had explained to Xiayou everything that had happened to her, from mistaking Leo for a boy, to seeing Jin once again, and even the events the happened the night before.

"You got to see Jin before me? Aww." Xiayou said when she found out.

"This is serious, Xiao. He's doing a lot of bad things with his company. Actually, none of these companies are doing any good. I'm already being used for one companies muscule." Teal said.

"Right, I know." Xiayou nodded. "But it's still been years since I've physically seen him. I mean, I did consider him a friend at one point."

"Yeah, me too..." Teal said.

* * *

Later that night, the girls decided to go out together. It was back to club Echo, since it would be the fighter's last night in Okinawa. Teal was relieved that Helena hadn't asked her to do any "top secret" missions for the night, and just wanted to have fun for the first time. While she was getting dressed, she was finally able to speak to her mother to see how she was doing. It had only been a week, but it felt like forever, and she really did miss her mommy.

"How is the senior trip going musume? I miss you." Asai asked her.

"I miss you too mommy, the trip is...fine."

"Okay. I trust you not making bad decisions or fighting. You know I don't like fighting."

Teal thought about all of the fights she's already been in so far, and how she was almost killed multiple times, and sighed. "Yeah, I know you don't..."

"Okay. Is Xiaoyu and Miharu with you too?"

"Xiao is, Miharu is back at home." Teal said. "And she says hi mommy."  
"Tell her I said 'what's good'." Asai said.

Hearing her mom trying to talk slang in her thick Japanese accent made Teal laugh. " 'What's good?' Mommy, please."

"I'm just trying to be 'with it'. Is that what you kids are saying nowadays?" Asai asked.

Teal laughed louder. "I'll let you know when I see one mommy."

"Okay okay. What are you doing right now?"

"We're getting ready to go out."

"Oh, really? Well I won't hold you up. I talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay mom. _Suki desu_."

"_Suki desu_, I love you too."

Teal hung up the phone just as Xiayou came out of the bathroom. "Are you ready? We're waiting on youu."

"Alright, alright, I'm ready." Teal said as she slipped on her other boot. "Let's go."

When they got to the club, it was already in full swing, and the techno-music bumped throughout the place. Xiayou had immediately gotten excited and grabbed Lili, dragging her onto the dancefloor. Teal and Asuka had sat at the bar, and while Asuka ordered a drink, Teal had only ordered a Sprite.

"This club is pretty jumping, huh?" Asuka asked.

"Yeah, it is." Teal said as she looked at Xiayou and Lili on the dancefloor.

They continued to talk to each other until Teal felt someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and saw a man looking at her.

"I knew I've seen you before." He said in English. Teal recognized his accent, and figured he had to be British. She thought he was kind of good looking too, and he looked not too much older than her. "Are you fighting in the tournament too?"

"Mhmm." Teal nodded her head, and began to speak in her fluent English. "I'm guessing that you are too."

"Guilty. I'm Steve." He said, holding his hand out.

"Teal." She said, shaking it.

"Do you wanna dance?" Steve suddenly asked her.

Teal looked at him, and then at Asuka, who was downing her second drink. Asuka looked at her and smiled.

"Go ahead." She said. "I'll probably be on the floor next to you soon anyway."

"Okay." Teal shrugged, getting out of her chair.

Steve lead her to the dancefloor just as the music changed up. A techno version of "The Way I Are" by Timbaland began playing, and Teal immediately got into the dancing mood. After dancing with him for three songs, she had to use the bathroom and walked away. The club's bathroom had a pretty dim black light, so she could barely see in front of her. She quickly used the bathroom and walked to the sink to wash her hands. The bathroom door opened and Teal didn't pay attention to who walked inside.

"This bathroom is too dark." A voice said from behind her.

"Yeah, it is." Teal said, not bothering to turn around.

"I just wanted to see if it was really you, Teal Yakima." The voice said again.

Teal stopped washing her hands and turned around slowly. There was another woman in front of her, but she had a mask over her face, so Teal couldn't tell who it was.

"Who are you?" Teal asked slowly.

"The woman that's going to kill you." She said.

Almost immediately, the woman kicked Teal with force, and caused her to slide towards the wall. Teal caught her balance before she hit the wall, and dodged another one of the woman's hits. She grabbed her arm and pushed it back, and the woman easily landed back on her feet.

"But if you want to know my actual name, I go by Kunimitsu." The woman said.

"Look, Kunimitsu or whatever your name is, whoever you're looking for is not here." Teal said.

"I'm looking for you, Teal. I was assigned to capture and kill you, and I never fail a mission." Kunimitsu said.

"Well, you're gonna fail this one." Teal said, getting into her fighting stance.

Kunimitsu charged at Teal again, this time simultaneously taking out two knives and began trying to slice her with it. Teal dodged almost all of her swings, except for her last one, which cut through her shirt.

"Ugh, what?! I paid 30 bucks for this shirt!" Teal said angrily, and began trying to hit her also.

Kunimitsu dodged most of Teal's hits, but Teal caught her off guard with a round kick, which was followed by another kick to the stomach, causing Kunimitsu to fly back towards the door. Teal ran up to her, attempting to jump and slam her, but Kunimitsu grabbed her arms and threw her out of the bathroom violently. Before Teal could get her mind around what was going on, she saw Kunimitsu flying down towards her with her with her knives, and moved out of the way quickly. Lili, Xiayou and Asuka were around the bathroom at this time, and they helped her up.

"Teal! Are you okay?" Xiayou asked.

"Your little friends will not stop me from completing my mission." Kunimitsu said.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Lili said.

Even though the music from downstairs still boomed loud enough to hear from where the bathroom was, Teal still heard a phone ringing and realized it was Kunimitsu's.

"Hello?Yes...I was just getting ready to finish her off...Understood...Okay." Kunimitsu said. She hung up the phone and looked at Teal. "You're lucky that the plan was changed. We'll definitely be seeing each other."

After she ran away, Teal looked at the rest of her friends, and seen that they were just as confused as she was.

"What's up with the ninja girl?" Asuka asked her.

"I dunno... but I think a hit was put on me." Teal said.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delayed update. I've been super duper busy with life...yeah. I'm feeling the way I typed this chapter...it gets a little touchy towards the end, but hey. We're all mature, right? Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The night passed, and it was time for Teal to travel to Kobe, where her next couple of tournament rounds would be taking place. She had spent the entire plane ride figuring out who Kunimitsu was, and why she was sent to kill her. The woman was dangerous, no doubt, but if they were to meet again, Teal had to make sure she took her out, for good. Xiayou surprisingly slept throughout the plane ride, while Lili and Asuka bickered quietly behind her. Teal definitely since either some of type of hidden friendship between the two girls, or something more romantic. It made her chuckle to see her two friend argue, and she found it kind of cute. She had still unsuccessfully try to come up with a reason why the events the night before happened, and became upset. Ever since she became involved with this stupid company war, her life had literally became a living hell. She missed the carefree days when the only thing she worried about was what to wear for the next party she was going to, or what University she wanted to attend, instead of worrying about if she would even make it to the next day alive in one piece. When they had arrived at the hotel, the rest of the girls went to the poolside, while Teal stayed in her room. She just wasn't in a fun mood at the moment.

When she told Helena about her run in at the club, Helena automatically admitted that Kunimitsu used to work for the Zaibatsu when Kazuya Mishima was the head of it, so she was either sent by the G Corporation, or by Jin and the Zaibatsu. Teal asked her why she came after her specifically, and Helena didn't answer. Instead, she started to tell her the next assignment.

"The tournament will be in Kobe for the next three days, so that is where Kazama will be also. Tomorrow night, you are to go to the house where he is staying and break into his computer. Nina Williams made an announcement they are about to make a big decision, but she didn't say what it was. I want you to find it what it is. I don't want you having any contact with him, do you understand? None. It can put this whole operation in danger. You are to find out what the announcement is, and come back to the hotel."

"Okay, fine." Teal said, half-halfheartedly. In her mind, she already knew that if she would come face to face with Jin again, she would definitely give him a piece of her mind. She wouldn't mind giving him some busted facial features also.

"You have a whole day to figure out how you're going to get into the house without being noticed. I'm pretty sure it's heavily guarded, and there might be cameras around and in the house also." Helena said.

"What? You want me to break in his house, but you don't tell me how?" Teal asked.

"I knew you'd understand. Goodbye."

The phone hung up and Teal threw it on the bed, immediately checking it to see if anything had happened to it. _This is going to be harder than I thought_, she thought as she now try to think of a way to get into his house. This was making her have more and more hatred toward Jubilee Corp, and the Zaibatsu, and even G Corp. All of them. Hate is such a strong word, but that's exactly how she was feeling. Teal wished more than anything that she was back in Tokyo, living a normal life again, even if she wasn't so normal herself. Her phone began ringing again and she saw that it was Xiaoyu.

"Teal!" Xiaoyu said excitedly. "Are you coming to the pool? It's nice!"

"Um...yeah. Give me a minute to change." Teal decided. _Might as well try to have fun well it lasts._

"Okay, hurry up!" Xiaoyu said, hanging up.

After Teal changed into her bathing suit, she slipped on a pair of her yoga short and slid on her flip-flops. She decided to keep her phone in the room, since she didn't want to get it wet, grabbed her towel, and made her way out of the room.

* * *

The next night, it was go time. She didn't have a problem finding Jin's house, but it was pretty secluded near the woods. _He was always into the forest_, she thought to herself as she stepped through the twig and branch covered trail that led to his house. Just as Helena said, the house seemed pretty guarded. There were three officers in the front, and three more in the back, and two on the side of the house. There were no cars in the driveway, so Teal assumed that Jin wasn't there.

"Damn! How the hell am I gonna get inside?" She cursed to herself.

After contemplating what she should do for five minutes, she came up with an idea. _It's worth a shot,_ she said in her mind as she used her powers to make one of the trees in the forest suddenly blast, and fall to the ground. That seemed to work, as all of guards outside began to run into the forest to see what it was. She made her move quickly and ran inside of the house through the back door. The foyer was huge, and lit pretty brightly. Teal heard more guards coming her way and ran into one of the dark hallways. She tried her best to blend in with the darkness and hold her breath as they walked by, and it worked. Once the guards were out of the sight, she began walking to the first door in the hallway. She was locked, and she used her powers to unlock it. After turning on the light, she realized that it was just a regular bedroom, and nothing important was in it. She closed the door again and continued to make her way down the hall, cautiously checking every room to see if any type of computer, or laptop was in there, but to no avail. Teal made her way quietly up the stairs next, and began to check the rooms there. The first room was a study room, so she thought there could maybe be something there, but it wasn't. She was becoming discouraged and began purposely walking slowly down the hall.

"Ugh, where is that computer?" She said aloud, by accident.

Her complaints were cut short when she heard the front door downstairs, and footsteps.

"Where are the rest of my guards?" A voice said sternly.

"There was a commotion out in the forest, sir. They went to check it out." Another voice said.

"Hm, fine."

Teal realized that it was Jin's voice that spoke first, and that he was back from wherever he went. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and ran into the next room, without even checking. Unfortunately, she had forgot to close the door all the way when she ran inside. When Teal entered the dark room and looked around, the only source of light was coming from the small computer screen in the front of the room. _There it is_, she thought as she quietly crept up to the screen. She began searching the computer for any types of leads. Everything she typed in at first, came up with no results.

"Damn, there's gotta be something here." She said lowly. "I didn't do all of this sneaking for nothing."

She tried to find some results again, this time typing in the word "Mishima". This time, some results had actually came up. She sighed with relief and began looking at some of the results. Before she could actually start to understand what was on the screen, it went black. She suddenly stood up straight and looked around. The room was completely black, and she felt another presence in there also.

"Are you looking for me?" Another unknown voice had said.

She froze in place and breathed slowly. "Depends." She said. "Who are you?"

"I think we both know who I am."

"Jin."

"Right."

Teal then felt his aura move closer to her, and she could sense the evil that was within him. It began to actually make her feel sick, but she said nothing. She did nothing.

"I thought there was a restricted sign on the door." He said.

"Since when do I listen to rules." Teal spat out.

"You're obviously listening to some rules now, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

_He's right_, she thought.

"I'm here for a reason." Teal finally said.

"Oh? And what reason is that?" Jin said.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds, before Teal answered again. "I'm not allowed to say."

Jin was finally close enough to where he was standing directly behind her. He tucked her hair behind her neck, and sniffed it.

"I don't sense any fear from you." He said lowly. "Are you scared of me, Teal?"

Teal breathed out slowly. "I was never scared of you, Jin."

"Are you sure? You aren't scared of what I'm slowly becoming?" He said. "I could snap your neck in half right now, if I wanted to."

"I'm not the same girl from middle school, Jin."

"You sure? You were a timid little thing back then."

"I'm not afraid of you." Teal said again, her voice even. "I could fight, and beat you, right now if I wanted to."

Jin smirked and went to hit her, but Teal sensed it and immediately turned around and grabbed his hand. They were now face to face, and she could feel him smiling.

"I must admit, you really aren't the same little Teal Yakima I knew." He said.

"I grew up, that's why." Teal said. "Why are you doing this? Do you understand how much trouble and turmoil you are putting the world in? For what? You wanna talk about how I'm not the same person, but you're definitely not the same person either."

"It's for reasons far too complicated for you to understand. But I'm warning you now, Teal. Go home."

"No."

"Leave, or I will personally drag you out of here."

Teal noticed his voice beginning to change, into a more demonic, evil voice. She then said a red glow appearing from his eyes, but she still didn't move, looking right into his eyes. It was only because she wasn't afraid, it was also because something was drawing her to him. Some type of powerful force that she had never felt before.

"Drag me out then." She said.

"With pleasure." Jin's now distorted demonic voice said.

He grabbed her neck from behind and attempted to throw her, but she grabbed his hand simultaneously and pushed him back, as hard as she could. Her purple aura began forming around her body as she began to let her powers take over, with ease.

"Teal." Jin's voice said, not as distorted as before. "I don't want to fight you."

Teal was confused, but she didn't show it. "You didn't say that just now."

"No, it wasn't...me..." Jin choked out. It was like something was keeping him from talking.

"I don't have time for your games, Jin! Fight me." She yelled, and charged at him.

She tried her best to get a good hit on him, but he easily dodged and ducked her attacks.

"Teal...stop..." He choked again.

Teal didn't stop, as anger began taking over her. Seeing his face again, and knowing how much he hurt her by up and leaving her, basically destroying the close friendship they had, made her irate. She didn't want to kill him, just hurt him as much as he hurt her. Jin realized that she wasn't even trying to listening to him and used all of his strength to grab her by her neck, and slammed her against the wall. She cried out in pain and try to move, but he had a pretty good grip on her.

"Stop, Teal." His familiar, soft voice said.

"No! Just fucking fight me already!" She cried out.

"I don't want to fight you. Calm down."

Teal began to calm down, and her aura began to fade away. Jin had let go of her neck, but she still had her back against the wall. Too many things were running through her mind, and she didn't even know where to start. The night before, she thought about how she would approach Jin if she would see him, and now that they were face to face, she was speechless. She had a vision while she was sleeping the night before, also. It was pitch black, and Teal realized that this must have been her vision.

"You have every right to be upset at me." Jin said.

"Really? You think so?" Teal said shakily. "I don't even know where to begin Jin! I haven't seen you in three years, and when I do see you, you're trying to take over the world?!"

"It's not that simple, I'm doing all of this for a reason. It has to be done."

"...That wasn't you talking to me a few minutes ago, was it?" She asked him.

"No...There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me...a lot of stuff I didn't want to tell you." He said.

"So leaving me was the best idea you came up with?!" She said, getting angry again. The tears soon began falling freely down her face. "You knew my father had just passed away! You knew it...and the one person I wanted to break down to wasn't even around...I've been holding it in for too long.."

The moon in the sky finally came from behind the night's clouds, and the moonlight shined in the room. Teal continued to cry and yell at Jin, saying how much she tried to hate him for what he did, but couldn't. He suddenly filled in the centimeters of space between them and gave her a long kiss. Teal's insides began heating up, and as much as she wanted to push him away, she couldn't. Jin finally broke away from her and grabbed her hands, pulling her in his direction.

"I don't think we should..." She stopped.

"We shouldn't?" He asked, kissing her neck. "Or you don't want to?"

"N-no, it's not that. I'm a..." She trailed off.

Jin smirked and nodded his head. "I kind of figured that. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

He pulled her in his direction again and Teal felt her feet moving, but said nothing. _Helena said not to __do this...but I want to...but I shouldn't...ugh, I don't know what I want!_ She was so busy fighting with herself that she didn't even notice Jin pick her up and place her on his bed.

"Wait." Teal heard herself say. Jin stopped unbuttoning her plaid shirt and looked at her. "I won't do this if there's no protection."

He suddenly pulled out the condom wrapper and held it between his two fingers. "Taken care of."

The thoughts in her mind suddenly slowed down, her heart rate slowed down also. Whatever doubts she had in her thoughts were going away, and she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Okay." She said softly. "I'm ready."


	11. Chapter Ten

***gasp!* Another update already?! Lol believe it. I couldn't go the day without posting another chapter. I'm already typing chapter 12, can you believe that? I might post chapter 11 before I go to bed as well. I think you're gonna like where this story is heading ;) enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Teal woke up the next morning to a blurred vision, and thought that she was still dreaming. Her body felt oddly relaxed, and she was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. It wasn't until she sat up and saw that under the covers, she only had on her bra and underwear, that everything began to come back to her like whiplash. She looked next to her and saw Jin sleeping peacefully. _He looks so cute...WAIT!_, she thought as she quickly jumped out of the bed. As she tried to quickly slip back on her jeans, she lost her footing and fell on her butt, making a loud thumping sound.

"Teal!" Jin shot up quickly and yelled.

Teal looked at him and got back on her feet quick. "I have to go..."

"Really?"

"Yes, I shouldn't have done this." Teal said, shaking her head vigorously.

She finished buttoning her jeans and looked around for her plaid shirt. She felt arms go around her waist and stopped.

"Stay with me." Jin said softly.

_Okay_, Teal thought, but quickly caught herself. _I mean, no!_ "I really have to go. I should've left when I had the chance."

"You don't mean that, do you?" He asked her.

"I do." She lied, pushing him off of her. "I really, have to go."

"Teal..." He cut her off, and touched her face. "I need—"

Jin's facial expression changed quickly, and his eyes began to turn fire engine red. Teal backed away slowly and grabbed her phone, running out of the room. It wasn't until she got to the door that she realized she still had her shirt in her hand, and not on her. _No Teal, please stay. It was fun._, another voice said loudly, and clearly in her head. It wasn't Jin's and it sounded evil, like it was teasing her. She ran faster out of his house with her eyes watering again, but it wasn't out of sadness, it was out of anger. As she was in the cab going back to the hotel, she checked her phone and seen that she had 20 missed calls. Five of them were split between Xiaoyu and Lili, and the other 15 was from Helena. Teal's heart sank when she looked at all of the times Helena had called her. _Maybe she doesn't know...I'll just tell her I fell asleep after I came back to the hotel...fuck! _The cab stopped in front of the hotel and Teal thanked the driver, paying him as she left out of it. She slowly made her way in the hotel, and upstairs to her room. As she walked down the hall to her room, she cautiously checked behind her and her corners, to make sure nothing suspicious was there. She didn't know what she was looking for, but she still found herself checking her surroundings more than usual. She got to her door and opened it, breathing with relief once she walked inside. Her relief was cut short when she felt something sharp hit her in the back of her head, causing her to drop to the ground. Before she could get up to defend herself, she held arms grabbed her up and go around her neck. Teal was still sitting on the ground, but suddenly became face to face with Helena.

"You just don't listen, do you?" Helena said, shaking her head slowly. "I know you check your phone well enough to know that I've called you last night, over and over again!"

Teal tried to move, but she couldn't. Whoever was holding her down was pretty strong, and she couldn't even see who it was. Helena slapped her pretty hard across her cheek and got in her face.

"I told you not to get into contact with him, and what do you do? You sleep with him!" Helena yelled, slapping her again.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Teal sneered, and tried to lunged at Helena again.

"Uh uh uh." Helena said, shaking her finger. "Now this lovely gentlemen, Mr. Yoshimitsu did not come with me to kill you."

Teal tried to use her powers to break free, but she was constricted. The man, or whatever it was that was holding her down suddenly held a pretty bright and sharp sword centimeters away from her neck, and she stopped.

Helena continued. "But he can, and he will. So sit still."

Teal didn't move, or say anything out loud. But in her head? She was cursing Helena to hell and back.

"You've put this whole operation in jeopardy by doing what you did last night. Now we have to make other arrangements and plans. I was beginning to think you were the right person for this, but now I'm thinking differently. I blame myself; you and Kazama had a pretty close relationship, so now that you are both of age, this was bound to happen. But I thought you were different, Teal. I thought your powers made you different from those other, love sick 18 year old girls." Helena said.

"I may have powers," Teal spat out. "But I'm still like any normal 18 year old. I have feelings, and emotions. I'm not a monster!"

"Right, and I suppose Kazama isn't either?! He has the Devil gene inside of him Teal." Helena said darkly.

_That's what that voice was!_ Teal thought. It was still confusing, but she began to understand a little bit better. Yoshimitsu then said something that Teal couldn't really understand. He spoke with another Japanese island accent, and she figured he had said something on the lines of "can I kill her now and get this over with?"

"You're not killing her. I didn't make you come here for that." Helena told him. "You came to scare her."

"He's not a monster either!" Teal said back to her.

"Aw, I smell some type of love in the air?" Helena teased evilly. "You must've forgotten about Asai, right? You're precious mother?"

Teal's heart sank. "Don't you fucking hurt her." She warned.

"We didn't do anything to her, yet. I'm giving you one more chance, Teal. Follow my specific directions, or else your mother gets killed. I'll make it even more painful for you by having her killed right before your eyes. Do you understand?" Helena warned her back.

Teal didn't say anything, and just nodded her head.

"Good. And just to show you that I'm not joking around, Yoshi?" Helena signaled to Yoshimitsu.

He did a swift, but painful cut down Teal's back, causing her shirt to rip, and her skin to rip too. She cried out in pain as Helena and Yoshimitsu stood up, and walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

Teal winced in pain every time the hot water from the shower touched the fresh sword gash on her back, but she had to stay inside of the shower to finish cleaning herself up. Her mind began running again; out of anger, out of fear, and now out of love also. She didn't regret anything that happened the night before, even though she told Jin that she did. After she finished showering, she stepped out of the tub and was surrounded by the steam that came from the hot water. She got out of the shower soon after, and changed into her clothes. She didn't know where she wanted to do, but she just wanted to get out of that room. So, she did, and found herself walking down the street in a matter of minutes. She walked passed a huge cathedral and suddenly stopped. The doors to the church were open, but it looked dark and completely empty. Before she knew it, Teal found herself walking into the dark cathedral. As she walked towards the altar, she saw how the candles in the front where lit, but that was the only light, besides the light from the windows, that shined up the church. _Why am I here? _She thought as she looked around the big empty church.

"I brought you here." A familiar female voice called out.

Teal quickly turned around. "Huh? Who's' there?" _That voice...it sounds familiar..._

"I'm not going to hurt you, Teal."

A blinding white light appeared in front of her, and she shielded her eyes as a reflex. The light suddenly went away and a woman with shoulder length black hair, wearing a white gown was standing in front of her.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman said.

Teal, who was too speechless to say anything, just nodded. The woman smiled and stroked her cheek. "You're a brave girl, Teal. And you've gotten even more beautiful throughout the years."

"Me, brave?" Teal said, and then laughed. "I'm far from brave. My mother's in danger of getting killed, random people are coming after me, I have to fight in a tournament that I kind of don't want to be in...I'm being used..I know I am. Not to mention I'm falling in love with someone who is part demon.."

That last part was not meant to leave her mouth, but it was already too late. Teal found herself venting, because all of those different emotions began to hit her at once. She felt hopeless, sad, confused, afraid...

"Do you not know how brave you are, baby girl?" The woman asked her. "Look at all of the things you've done so far, Teal. Look at what you would do in order to save your family. I know it looks bad now, but trust me it's not."

"It's not." Teal choked. "It's worse..."

The woman grabbed her shoulders. "Remember last night."

"No."

"Yes. Remember it. Do you regret what you did?"

"Yes."

"I know you don't mean that, Teal. You didn't have to stay with him, but you did. You had a choice."

Teal closed her eyes and tried to knock the memory out of her mind, but it didn't work.

"You can try to knock what happened out of your head, but it won't work. Jin told you something last night."

"He told me... that he loved me."

"And what did you do?"

"...I said it back."

"Did you mean it?"

"...Yes..."

"Look at me, Teal."

Teal opened her eyes slowly and looked at her.

"He needs you. Your mother needs you. You have no idea how important you are. Everything that has been told to you has not been entirely true. You're about to find out soon...sooner than you think."

"You can see into the future too?" Teal asked her.

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed it before. Our powers are very similar, baby."

"So...you really are alive? Like I'm not seeing a ghost, or a spirit, or anything?"

"It's...complicated. Go, Teal. You know what you have to do now."

Teal began to walk away, but turned around again. "Jun...thank you."

The woman kissed her cheek and smiled, disappearing into the white light again. Something began vibrating Teal's pocket and she reached in it, taking out her cell phone,

"Hello?"

"Teal?" Lili's voice crackled. The service in the church was not that good. "Where are you?"

"I'm out. What happened?"

"We just found out a little something about that masked ninja chick, Kunimitsu."

"Really? What is it?"

"You may wanna come back to my room to see this. You're not gonna believe it."

"Okay, I'm on my way now."

She hung up the phone and ran out of the church, making her way back to the hotel.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Teal walked out of the elevator and went down the hall, stopping at Lili's door. She knocked on it and it opened a couple of seconds later.

"Come on, you gotta see this!" Lili said, pulling her into the room.

Teal sat down on the bed next to Xiaoyu, and Lili pulled up a window on her laptop.

"This is her, right?" Lili said, pointing at the computer screen.

"Yeah...yeah that's her." Teal said, looking at the screen. "What does it all say?"

"Her real name is unknown, but she goes by Kunimitsu. She's a former member of the Manji Clan." Xiaoyu said, reading the screen

"Manji Clan? Aren't they thieves?"

"Yes. She was expelled by the clans leader, Yoshimitsu for stealing for her own interest, instead of the clan."

The name Yoshimitsu stuck with Teal, and she remembered that he was the one that was with Helena earlier.

"Yoshitmitsu...he was the one in my room earlier, with Helena." She said

"Helena Kovac was in your room? Why?" Lili asked.

"Because I uh...nothing. It's not important. What else does it say?"

"She worked with the Mishima Zaibatsu while Kazuya Mishima was the leader, but after he was overthrown, there's no information about what she did next. But this says she's affiliated with Jubilee Corporation now...that's weird."

Teal's eyes widened and she looked at the sentence again. _Kunimitsu works with Helena?_

"So Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu works for JCo? That's weird.." Lili said.

"Teal, if Kunimitsu works for Helena, why did she attack you at the club? Aren't you working for Helena too?"

Teal was silent, but her mind was running wild with accusations and revelations. _Why did Kunimitsu attack me? If she's working with Helena, if anything, she should've been on my side. Unless.._

"Xiao, do you still have Miharu's number?" Teal asked. "I lost it when I had to reset my phone."

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Call her for me, please?"

Xiaoyu dialed Miharu's number on her cell phone and put it on speaker.

"Teal, I don't understand what's going on. Why do you need to call Miharu?" Lili asked.

"Hello?" Miharu's cheery voice said on the other line.

"M-Miharu? It's Teal." Teal said.

"Teal! Hey girl! I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just finished doing Suki's hair. Why? Is Xiao there with you?"

"Yes smarty pants, We're talking to you on my phone." Xiaoyu giggled.

"Look, Miharu, I need you to do a big favor for me." Teal said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to go to my house. Have you been there at all recently?"

"No. I've been meaning to ask your mom to make dinner for me one day, I just forgot."

"Great. Ask her to make dinner for you today. I need you to go to my house and look for something."

"Okay. What am I looking for?"

"Anything suspicious-looking. Like a detonator, bombs, cameras, any of that. You might need to check all of the corners for it. Places that people don't look at on an everyday basis."

"Alright, I'll do that. Teal, what's going on? Why do you want me to do this?"

"I'm not sure, but you doing this for me will help me understand what's going on too. I'll fill you in after you tell me what you find."

"Okay. I'll do it tonight, and tell you what I find as soon as I see it."

"Good, thanks girl. Talk to you later."

Teal pressed the end button and handed the cell phone back to Xiaoyu.

"I'm still confused." Lili said, shaking her head and standing up. "You guys wanna get some lunch?"

"Yes! Teal, are you coming?" Xiao said excitedly.

"Uh...you guys go ahead." Teal was staring off into space, in deep thought. She got up and walked towards the door. "I'll catch up with you later."

She left out of the room and walked to the end of the hall, where her hotel room was. She had a painful feeling in her head, and stopped.

"Ah, fuck!" She sneered as she held her head in her hands.

"Your getting closer to the truth, Teal." Jun's soothing voice said, clear as day.

"Jun?" Teal looked around, but nobody was in the hallway with her. She continued to walk slowly to her room and opened the door, almost collapsing on her bed. She was exhausted, and her eyes immediately began closing.

* * *

"So she was with you, last night...why didn't you just end it?"

Jin shook his head and turned away from his Devil gene. The Devil had exited his body and took human form, which was just another version of Jin himself. Anyone who would have walked in on them talking would have thought they were twins.

"You're boring, Jin. And here I thought you were finally beginning to agree with me. I thought we were finally beginning to get along."

"I will never get along with you. I want you out of me, what makes you think I'll want to get along with you."

"Sheesh Jin, lighten up. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what you try to do, I'm not leaving. Why are you doing this anyway? Why are you putting the world in so much turmoil if you still don't want to have anything to do with little old me?"

Jin didn't say anything, and the Devil laughed. "You don't have to answer me now. I'll get it out of you soon. I love watching you suffer...though, it was pretty fun watching you and Teal go at it last night."

"Shut up." Jin sneered.

"Her screams were pretty mesmerizing...are you sure you weren't hurting her? She didn't sound like she was enjoying it too much."

"I said, shut the hell up." Jin was getting angrier by the second.

"Oh wait, she was a virgin too? Aw, that's so cute. She lost her virginity to someone that she's loved for years."

"Shut up!"

Jin lunged at his demonic counterpart, but he easily dodged it, and began laughing maniacally. "Your so lucky her powers make me leave your body. I would have killed her right then if I could have. All of this love shit is making me sick, Jin. You know what you have to do."

"Yeah, I do." Jin began walking away. _I'm killing you, bastard. Even if I have to kill myself to do it._

* * *

After taking a nap for an hour, Teal had spent the rest of the day looking up information about the Zaibatsu, G Corp and J Corp. She needed to find out as much as she could about each company, so that she could figure out exactly what was going on. When she had read up on the history of the Zaibatsu and G Corp, she was shocked. She always knew that Jin didn't like his father, but she thought it was just because he wasn't in his life while Jun was alive (well, Teal thinks Jun is still alive, but she is presumed dead). Teal had no idea that this was a generational problem; that the Mishima men really despised each other. Kazuya has the Devil gene inside of him also, and it was transferred to Jun's womb when she conceived Jin. That would explain the Devil gene also being in Jin, but she still didn't know why Jin was causing all of this trouble with the Zaibatsu. He's a sweet guy, and she really was falling in love with him all over again, even though she was too scared to admit it. She would have never imagined in a million years that he would be doing all of these evil things, but she knew that it wasn't him doing it.

"That gene...it's driving him crazy." She said out loud, as she looked at the computer. "He was trying to tell me that he needed me, earlier today...but how am I supposed to get it out of him? How can I even help him?"

Her cell phone began ringing and she quickly picked it up. "Hello? Hello?"

"Teal...its...Haru.. I..." Miharu's voice said, breaking up.

"Miharu, where are you? You're breaking up."

"Hold..." The line went silent until she spoke again. "Teal?"

"Yeah, what happened? What did you find?"

"Teal, your house is crawling with mini-cameras."

"What?"

"I've found at least of ten of them. Maybe more. Somebody's been spying on you and your mom."

"Helena.." Teal sneered quietly.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Did you find anything else?"

"Yeah, I did. It's a bomb-type thing. It was in your kitchen near the stove."

"Really? You didn't touch it, did you?"

"I did."

"What! Miharu, what if the bomb would have went off?!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Teal. It's not real."

"Wait...it's a fake bomb?"

"Yes. You know I'm a techno geek, T. I can spot a fake electric bomb from a real one in a second. It's definitely a fake. Somebody's been toying with you, honey."

"..." Teal was silent. Some of the pieces to the puzzle were starting to come together.

"Teal? Hello?"

"Miharu, can you disable cameras?"

"Sure can, and I already did."

"Okay, good. I want you to keep checking on mommy. Even when your at home, check on her. I'll do the same."

"I can do that. Teal, will you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm being used. For some reason, I'm being used."

"Used? By who?"

"J Corp...G Corp...I don't even know. I have to get to the bottom of this. You have to make sure my mom is okay."

"Asai-chan is staying with one of your aunts for the rest of the week. She said it's pretty boring here without you."

"Okay." Teal sighed with relief. "Good."

"Miharu! Dinner's ready!" She heard Asai's voice call out.

"Gotta go, T. I'll make sure I'll eat this delicious dinner in your honor."

Teal chuckled. It was the first time she laughed all day. "Okay, tell mommy I said hi, and I miss her, and I'll call her later."

"Alrighty. Bye."

When she hung up the phone, her mind was made up._ I'll pretend that I don't know anything for now. The minute I get back to Tokyo...it'll be time for me and Helena to have a talk._

* * *

**I made Devil Jin an asshole in this chapter. Haha. Ah well, hope you liked!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Oh HEYY! Sorry for the delayed update, this past weekend was my cousins college Homecoming, and I was invited to go...so now that I'm nice and sobered up, let us continue with the story! I'm posting 12 and 13, mainly because 13 is short. Really short. I'm apologizing beforehand. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Next Morning**

"You sure this is the place?"

"Positive, Teal. She should be here soon."

"What the hell is taking her so long? Maybe she knows.."

"Trust me, Kunimitsu never turns down an fight. And I told her it was for my pendant. She'll be here."

Teal was in a clearing in the woods with Julia, waiting for Kunimitsu to show. Julia had told Kunimitsu that she wanted to fight her, and that if she won, she would give her the pendant that was around her neck. Little did Kuni know, that it was actually a set up for Teal to get answers out of her. Teal hadn't planned on fighting her, just asking her what she knew about this so-called operation she was forced to be apart of. But if she had to beat the questions out of Kunimitsu, she would. The wind blew fiercely and the forest trees swayed, causing Julia to shudder.

"I wish she would hurry up, it's cold as hell." She murmured.

Someone suddenly jumped to the ground in front of her, and Julia sighed with relief. It was Kunimitsu, and she held her hands on her hips.

"So, you were serious about this challenge?" She asked.

"Of course." Julia shrugged. "But wait, I need to get the pendant first."

"Where is it?" Kunimitsu asked, getting defensive. "It's always around your neck. Where is it?"

"Relax." Julia said. "I took it off so that we can have the same fair advantage. Hold on."

Julia walked into the woods, but didn't come back out.

"Julia?" Kunimitsu said, looking around quickly. "Shit! I should've known! When I find her I'm gonna—"

"Looking for this?" Teal said, walking into the clearing with Julia's pendant in her hand.

"Teal." Kunimitsu said, genuinely shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanna ask you some questions."

"About what?"

"Why did you attack me in Echo?"

"I was ordered to."

"By Helena, right?"

Kunimitsu was quiet, and Teal walked closer to her. "I already know Helena put a hit on me. Why did she call it off?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to demand any answers from me." Kunimitsu said, getting into her fighting stance. "She called the hit off, but I'll gladly still go through with it."

"Why do you guys always want to do it the hard way? Fuck it." Teal said, getting into her fighting stance also. "If you wont voluntarily tell me the answers, I'll gladly beat it out of you."

Kunimitsu yelled and charged at Teal at full speed, and the fight began. She grabbed Teal and threw her across the field, but Teal landed on her feet safely. Before she could catch a breather, Kunimitsu came at her again and swung wildly, but Teal dodged every hit. She took out her knives and attempted to cut her, but Teal did a matrix-like move, bending backwards and grabbing Kunimitsu's legs and making her fall to the ground. She did a split leg drop on Kunimitsu's neck and shook her head.

"You already cut one of my shirts. That's not happening again."

Kunimitsu pushed Teal off and stood up again, her body heating up with anger. She swung at Teal again with her knives and Teal blasted her back. She was finally able to focused her powers and picked up Kunimitsu telepathically, swinging her from side to side and slamming her on the ground again. Teal walked over to her as she laid on the ground, coughing and holding her side.

"You _witch_!" Kunimitsu sneered, causing Teal to wince. She _really_ hated that word.

"I really, _really_ hate that word." Teal said, standing over her. "You're gonna tell me what I need to know, or do I have to throw you around like a rag doll again?"

"Helena...told me to get rid of you, because she thought you were useless." Kunimitsu breathed out, adding emphasis on the '_useless'_ part. "She found out that you were important to this entire thing, so she called it off."  
"Important how?" Teal asked, but Kunimitsu didn't answer. She began choking her telepathically, and Kunimitsu screamed. "How?!" Teal yelled again.

"I don't know!" Kunimitsu yelled. "She..she said something like how you're the weapon everyone's been looking for. She said there's no way she'd kill you if you were who the Zaibatsu and G Corp needed this whole time. She wanted to completely brainwash you into helping her make Jubilee the most powerful company in the world."

Teal released her telepathic choke hold on Kunimitsu and stepped back. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You're a fucking bitch." Kunimitsu said, standing up slowly.

"Ice those wounds, baby girl." Teal smirked. "If everything you just told me is true, than I might have to approach Helena sooner than I thought. I know it's pretty embarrassing that I just beat you up, so I'll do you a favor. I'll keep this little altercation between us. I know you'll do the same."

"You'll get yours. Just wait." Kunimitsu said before she disappeared in the trees.

* * *

She got back to her room and sat on the bed again. Her bags were already packed, and they were on the floor next to her. After unzipping one of the bags, she dug inside of it and took out a medium sized book and looked at it.

"Hello spell book. Haven't seen you in ages..I knew I put you in here somewhere." She said as she opened the book.

The spell book was given to her by her grandmother when she was younger. In order to remember how to do certain things with her powers, she had to read and study the spells in the books. Before, when she would want to do a certain thing, like pick up objects, she would have to chant the spell in order to do it. She did these spells so much that her mind and body had gotten used to it, and she didn't have to chant anything, any more. Now, Teal would look in the book just to have memories, or if she sees a spell that she hadn't done in a long time.

"Invisibility? Dammit, I wish I would've remember this spell!" Teal said, looking in the book. "If I would have done that, I could have easily broke into Jin's place. But then we wouldn't have..."

She let that last sentence go, but she continued. "I could use this to get to Helena without being noticed. Let's see if it still works."

After chanting the spell for a couple of seconds, Teal had seen her arms and legs slowly become less visible, to the point where her whole body had became invisible. "Hm, I need to work on this if I want my body to become invisible fast enough."

The door opened a couple of seconds later and Xiaoyu walked inside. "Teal! You in here!"

"I'm right here."

"Huh? I don't see you!"

"Oh. Hold on."

She became visible again and Xiaoyu screamed in terror. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, I was trying out a spell." Teal said, crying out in laughter.

"Dammit, I don't think I'll ever get used to you having powers. But you can do invisibility too? That's so cool!"

As if right on cue, Teal's eyes turned into a dark purplish color, and she was having a vision again. Since Xiao was oddly used to that (instead of the fact that Teal has powers, period), she placed a paper and pen in Teal's hands, and she began drawing away. When Teal was done, she blinked her eyes again as they both looked down at the paper.

"What is it?" Xiao asked.

"I...I think it's JCo." Teal said.

"Teal, JCo doesn't have these large tube thingys." Xiao pointed at one part of the drawing. "Do they?"

"I didn't think so...I don't know what this is trying to tell me. But thinking of JCo, I found out something last night."

"What's that?"

"Helena did tell Kunimitsu to kill me, but she called it off because I'm somehow connected to this whole company war."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Very. I'm still foggy on everything else, but I'm going to have a talk with Helena when I get back to Tokyo."

"So...you're not participating in the tournament anymore?"

Teal shook her head, "I was forced to do that, remember? Hopefully I can stop this whole tournament from continuing before it's too late."

"What? I don't understand.."

"I think the winner of this tournament would have been the one being used in this operation. You guys aren't going to be rewarded for winning, Xiao."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to still fight in it. I didn't travel out here for no reason."

Teal couldn't believe how her best friend was acting. Xiaoyu folded her arms across her chest and huffed, and Teal sucked her teeth. "Xiao, are you serious right now? Do you not know how much trouble the world is about to be in?"

"I know."

"No, you obviously don't. This is not about me anymore. I'm trying to end whatever is about to happen, before it begins."

"Alright, alright!" Xiaoyu yelled, throwing her hands up in mock-surrender. "I get it, T. I'm sorry if I seemed naïve for a second. You're right, there's definitely something that's going on in the shadows, something big."

"There is...I'm not sure what it is, but I'm going to figure it out."

"You know you're my best friend, Teal. If you need help with anything, I got you."

"Thanks, babe..."

It was silent for a couple of seconds, until Xiaoyu spoke up again. "You were with him last night, weren't you."

"What?"

"I'm not stupid, Teal. You didn't come back at all yesterday, after you left."

Teal felt her face turn a flushing red color, and Xiaoyu laughed and hugged her. "It's okay, no need to be embarrassed by it. Is that why you're doing all of this now?"

"I guess you can say that. My bags are already packed, and I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow. I was thinking about formally dropping out of the tournament, but I'm not. I want Helena, and everyone else to know that I know what's going on."

"Okay, then I'm leaving with you. We should probably get our plane tickets now...I'll see if Lili could get it for us. Her rich ass has connections."

* * *

**Later That Night**

Jin took the bloody blade out of his stomach and fell to the ground. A dark red and blackish pool of blood formed around him on the ground, and he didn't even try to hold his wounds. Maybe it was because they were self-inflicted wounds. This was his umpteenth attempt to get the Devil gene out of him by harming, or possibly even killing himself, and yet again, it didn't work. The blood continued to ooze out of the wounds on his stomach and arms, and on to his living room floor as the Devil began laughing again.

"Again with this, Jin?" It said. "You tried this already, it's not going to work. Give it up. I already told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Shut up." Jin growled, as he continued to cut himself with the blade. "You're getting out of me...just wait."

"Look at you, you're a mess. Stop stabbing yourself up, it's not gonna work."

The wounds began to heal up almost immediately, which made Jin even angrier. He was back to looking normal(as far as his wounds going away) in a matter of seconds, and the blood on the floor began to disappear too. It was like no matter what he tried to do, the same thing happened. There was only one other option, which was to go through with his company war against the world. So much evil intentions would summon another evil force from the darkness, and maybe it can take the Devil gene out of him. But there was just one problem; the secret weapon that he needs is someone that he would actually die for. His front door bell rung, interrupting his thoughts. When he opened it, he was not expecting who was standing in him.

"Teal?"

"Uh, hey..." She said, looking down.

"W-What are you doing here?"

"I kinda need to talk to you...can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

He let Teal inside of the house, and led her to the living room. While he was walking behind her, he felt a heavy-like sensation being lifted off of him, and his body felt calm. It was the same feeling he had gotten the night before when she was with him, and he realized that the Devil wasn't inside of him anymore. Weird, he thought. I think Teal's powers has something to do with it exiting my body like this.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. He sat on the couch, but she stood against the wall with her arms folded.

"I just have question for you. Are you planning to use me as a weapon for this company war too?" She suddenly asked him.

"What?" He was confused.

"You heard me right. I know everything Jin...well, almost everything. Are you planning to use me too?"

"No...no I'm not."

"Don't lie to me!" Teal yelled, but then took a deep breath and said quietly. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you! But I wouldn't be telling the truth if I told you that wasn't the plan at first."

"Why are you doing all of this, Jin? There has to be a specific reason. Why can't you tell me?"

Jin didn't say anything and Teal walked over to him. She didn't sit down, but she was standing over him.

"Jin, last night I decided to give you something that I will never, ever get back. The least you can do is tell me what's going on...I want to help you. I really do." She said.

He looked up at her and sighed. "...Do you know that I have the Devil gene inside of me?" He started. She nodded slowly and he continued. "For some reason, he expels from my body whenever I'm around you. Last night, he wasn't inside of me at all."

"Really? Is that a good thing?"

Jin stood up and Teal moved back, as he began pacing. He was in deep thought. "I'm not sure, but I think it is. This has never happened before, which makes me wonder if it's because your powers. Teal, I think you can defeat the Devil."

"What?" Teal shook her head. "No way. I'm a pretty strong girl, but not that strong. He could probably snap me in half."

"Think about it. He's not in me right now. If I can make myself turn into him around you, you can kill him."

"But wouldn't that mean I would have to kill you?" He didn't say anything again, and she quickly denied. "No, Jin. I'm not doing that. I can't just kill you! I can't...I can't kill somebody that I love."

"Teal, you have to—"

"Forget it, Jin! There has to be another way...and you still didn't answer my question. Why are you doing this?"

"By declaring war against the world, enough negative energy will be harnessed in me to summon another greater demonic force, Azazel. That name should sound familiar to you."

Teal nodded. "One of my ancestors defeated him back in the ancient Egyptian times. My grandmother told me that story all of the time. It hasn't been awoken since."

"If I can summon it, it could kill the gene, and stop it from spreading to another generation after me."

"So you would do all of this, put the world in so much trouble, in order to end the Devil's bloodline?"

"Exactly...I know it seems like a small reason, Teal. That's why I don't mind being look at as the bad guy for now. I have to do this, though."

" If you continue with this mission...destroying homes and cities, even countries, do you know how many lives can be lost? Did you ever think about that?"

"I did...I did."

"Jin, I want to help you, but this is not the way to do it. There has to be another way to get rid of this gene."

_You can't get rid of me!_ The Devil's voice said in Jin's head. Jin figured he was in another room, listening to the conversation._ You can't, and she can't either._

"You'll see." Jin sneered.

"Huh?" Teal said.

"Nothing...but I agree with you, I guess. Is that the only reason you came, or did you want to spend the night with me again?" He smirked, backing her up against the wall slowly.

_Oh, please. Bring me a fucking barf bag._ The Devil groaned in Jin's head as he kissed Teal. When she felt like things were getting a little too hot, she broke away.

"I can't stay with you." She breathed out. "Not tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving to go back to Tokyo in the morning. I have some...business to take care of. I just came to ask you that question...you should come back too."

"I will, in a few days." He murmured as he sniffed her neck, kissing it again. "You sure? I can have you at the airport early enough to catch the plane."

"I'm suree." Teal said, gripping his shirt. "I gotta go. I guess I'll see you soon."


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Heads Up! Here's some Japanese-English Translations that will be used, for the confused.**

_**Moshi Moshi- Hello? (when you talk on the phone)**_

_**Mumuse- Daughter**_

_**Hai- Yes**_

_**Ite- No**_

_**Honto- Really!**_

_**Nani- What?**_

_**Mite- Look!**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The next morning, Teal had found herself on the plane heading back to Tokyo. Lili was only able to get one plane ticket at the last minute, and Xiaoyu assured Teal that the rest of them would be back in Tokyo the next day (she had decided not to approach Helena until then). When the plane landed and she saw the Minato-ku skyline, Teal's spirits were lifted almost immediately. I'm finally back home, she thought cheerfully as she walked out of the airport. Even though I have things to take care of, it's good to be home.

Her first stop was home, of course, but she had forgotten that her mom wasn't there. After deciding whether to go to her aunts house and surprise her, or just call her to tell her that she's back home, Teal decide calling her might be better. Her feet were killing her, and she still had plane lag; maybe going back outside so quickly wasn't a good idea.

"_Moshi Moshi_," Asai said on the other line. It was pretty loud in the background, and Teal figured it was her cousins playing around. "Teal? Is that you _mumuse_?"

"_Hai_, it is. Hi mommy!"

"Hi sweetie, how are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm great. I have a surprise for you."  
"What?"

"I'm home!"

"No you're not." Asai was not convinced.

"Yes I am! Get your butt over here mom." Teal laughed.

"_Nani?_ _Honto_!" Asai said happily. "I'm on my way now baby. Don't go anywhere."

"Don't worry, I'm not."

The reunion with her mom was definitely sweet, and Teal didn't realize how much she missed being home until the second they hugged each other.

"I missed you so much _mumuse._ How was your senior trip? Did you meet the hot guys? Did you party the night away" Asai asked, playfully swinging her hips.

Teal laughed loudly and nodded, "Um, the trip was okay...it definitely wasn't what I expected."

"Where's Ling? She didn't come back with you?"

"Uh no, I wanted to come home a day earlier. Xiao will be here tomorrow."

"Oh okay...I'm so happy my baby girl is back." Asai hugged her daughter again and looked at her. "You smell like plane. Go take shower and get comfortable Teal."

Teal rolled her eyes and walked away. Her mom was still the same jokester when it came to hygiene, but she just had a pet peeve for smelly things, and people. A half hour went by, and Teal had showered and changed into something simple and comfortable; a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. As a welcome home gift, Asai had cooked her daughter her favorite dinner, Nikujaga (which is basically sweet stewed meat and potatoes). Teal ate her first plate in a matter of minutes, and even got up to get seconds. As she was finishing up her second plate, Asai sat across from her with a little bit of her food on her plate, and a huge smile on her face.

"I miss your greedy self." Asai chuckled. "I don't think I made enough for you to get a lot more plates."

"No need, I'm nice and full." Teal said, patting her stomach.

"Your stomach is like a bottomless pit."

"No, it's just that I had to live off of hotel room and fast food for two weeks. I miss home-cooked meals."

"And what are you gonna do when you finally live on your own? Come back to me every night for dinner?"

"_Hai_." Teal giggled.

"Very funny."

"I'm just joking. _Ite,_ luckily I've been watching you cook my whole life. I can cook for myself."

"Good." Asai said, grabbing her and Teal's plates. "I'll do you a favor and wash your dishes tonight, but tomorrow it's back to being your house chore."

"Finee." Teal said, playfully rolling her eyes.

While Asai was in the kitchen, Teal got up and stretched, making her way into the living room. She passed the coffee table and stopped when she saw a pile of mail and flyers on it. She picked it up and read through one flyer, and it was a notice from J Corp. The flyer had said that they were working on a new landscaping project that required new neighborhoods to be built. Certain neighborhoods are being evacuated, and demolished to start the new project. As Teal read on, the paper had a list of all of the neighborhoods in Tokyo that would be evacuated over the next couple of weeks, praying that her neighborhood wasn't on the list.

"Shinjuku, Chiyoda, Shibuya, Chuo..." She read quietly. "...Minato. Dammit!"

"Teal?" Asai called out. "Is everything okay?"

"Mom, how come you didn't tell me about this?"

Asai walked into the living, wiping her hands with a dish towel. "What? Tell you what?"

Teal handed her one of the flyers, "Jubilee is evacuating neighborhoods?"

"Oh. Yeah...I didn't want to upset you, baby. Especially when your having fun on your senior trip...These past two weeks have been crazy here. I've seen people get evacuate from their apartments and homes everyday. While I'm going to work, and when I'm coming back home. I leave here everyday thinking that when I come back, guards will be in front of our door telling me it's time for us to leave. I don't understand why their starting a landscaping project in areas that doesn't need it.."

"Landscaping project, huh?" Teal said, still looking at the flyers.

She didn't believe it one bit. It was definitely a front for whatever J Corp was planning. She wondered how come Helena didn't contact her yet, but she was glad that she didn't.

"Yes...but I don't want you to worry about this. If we have to go...then I guess we have to go. I already asked your Nena-chan if we could stay with her in Arakawa until I get another place" Asai sighed.

"Mommy...this is not going to happen. Don't worry, we're not going anywhere."

"I hope so baby...I hope so." Asai said, walking towards her bedroom.

Teal went back into her bedroom and heard her phone ringing, picking it up almost immediately.

"Teal!" Miharu's voice cried out.

"Miharu! What's wrong?"

"They're kicking us out...hey, watch it bastard! _Mite_, Don't touch me!"

"What?! Who's kicking you out where?!" Teal jumped up out of her computer chair.

"These stupid guards from JCo came to our house and told us we had to leave! What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

**Sorry this is so short. I really should be sleep since I have an interview tomorrow..oh well. Next chapter will be posted ASAP!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Teal and Miharu walked out of her bedroom and closed the door behind them. They had just finished putting Suki, Miharu's younger sister to bed, and they walked into Teal's living room. She sat on the couch, while Miharu sat across from her, and Teal could see the exhaustion and stress in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Teal murmured.

"Not even close...we don't have a place to stay anymore, Teal." Miharu sighed.

"I told you, you guys could stay with me and my mom. She said it was okay too."

"How do you even know you won't be kicked out next?"

"We're not."

"But how do you know that?"

Teal was quiet, and Miharu place her head on Teal's shoulder. "Thanks for doing this, you really didn't have to. But I'm just trying to be logical. They're kicking people out of their houses left to right. What makes you think they won't come banging on your door next?"

"Because I'm going to stop all of this, Miharu."

"How?"

"I don't know...Xiao is coming back to Tokyo tomorrow, along with some of my other friends I met at the tournament. I'm going to JCo tomorrow too..."

"I know you're not gonna just waltz up in there, are you? You'd be captured and killed in a second. Helena is probably already looking for you."

"That's what's confusing me. If someone went MIA on you, wouldn't their house be the first place you check? I wonder why no one has approached me yet."

"Maybe she has other things to worry about."

"Or maybe, by me approaching her, I'm doing exactly what she wants...but I wasn't just going to go in there like this. I was going to use my invisibility power."

"Not a good idea." Miharu suddenly said, shaking her head.

"Why?"

"JCo maybe small, but they're not that stupid. The guards have weapons and special suits that can detect any type of abnormal powers being used from a mile away. You have to go in there pretty visible."

"Shit...thanks for ruining my plan Miharu." Teal smirked.

"I was just letting you know the truth." Miharu shrugged. "How are you going to get in there?"

"I have no idea...it's really late, I think we should get some sleep. You've had a pretty rough night."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Miharu said, laying across the couch.

Teal pulled out the futon from her living room closet and set it up, laying across it and falling asleep not too soon after.

* * *

The next morning came, and Teal and Miharu decided to go back to school for the day. They had to make it seem like everything was still normal between them, since their mothers had no idea what was going on. Xiao's flight had landed at around 5 in the morning, and surprisingly she was still hyper enough to go to school also. Teal didn't want to admit it, but she did kind of miss Mishima Polytechnic. Kinda. She barely payed attention in her morning classes, as usual, and Mr. Achoa, her lovely Chemistry teacher, scolded her for missing two weeks of school.

"I ought to fail you, Yakima!" He said after class was over. He banged on his desk angrily, but Teal didn't even flinch. "Why the hell weren't you in my class for two weeks?!"  
"Mr. Achoa, I don't think you're allowed to swear at your students." Teal giggled.

"It's not funny, Teal." He said through his teeth.

"Mr. Chang didn't tell you why I missed school so many days, did he? You definitely would not be having this conversation with me if he did."

"No, he didn't. Why did you miss school?"

"Ask him." Teal said, getting out of her seat. "And I can't fail your class, I actually work my butt off and deserve the B+ I'm sitting on right now. I have enough credits to graduate right now if I wanted to. You have a good day ."

She walked past her temper-tantrum having teacher, and went out of the room. When she got to the lunch room, she spotted Miharu and Xiaoyu at the doors.

"Finally!" Xiaoyu complained. "What took you so long?!"

"Nothing, Achoa had to throw his temper tantrums, as always." Teal said, walking up to them. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah. Are you sure we're allowed to be off of school grounds during school hours?"

"Not at all." Teal said. "We'll be given a week's detention immediately if we're seen."

"What?!" Miharu and Xiaoyu said simultaneously.

"Teal, why did you make us go through with this plan in the first place?" Miharu complained.

"I can't get any more detentions, Teal. I won't be able to graduate this year." Xiaoyu said.

"Relax guys, I said _if we're seen_. Gimme your hands." Teal said.

Xiao and Miharu looked at each, and then at Teal in confusion. The three girls held hands and immediately began becoming invisible. Once all of their bodies were completely invisible, Miharu shouted happily. "Whoa! This is awesome!"

"Shh!" Teal said. "Keep quiet and follow me. Don't let go of my hands until I say so."

They walked through the halls quietly, as they went towards the school's front doors. There were a couple of students and teachers in the hallways that the girls walked by, and Xiaoyu had a hard time suppressing her laughter. She let out a little, high pitch, chuckle, which caused the student and teacher that was near them to stop talking, and look around. Teal squeezed Xiao's hand as hard as she could, and gave her a _shut-the-hell-up-before-we-get-caught _look. Xiao looked down as Teal finally led them out of of the door. Once they were down the street, and a good distance away from the school, Teal released their hands and they turned visible again.

"There, we're out." Teal said. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"Yeah, except for the part where Xiao almost got us caught." Miharu smirked.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Xiaoyu. "Now, where are we going?"

"Lili's hotel suite. I have to let her know that we're on our way. Miharu, are you sure that we have an early dismissal in school today?"

"Yup. After lunch, everyone's dismissed for the day. It's a teacher's workshop, or some pointless stupid school holiday." Miharu said.

"Good. Let's go."

They got to the hotel where Lili was staying at in around 15 minutes or so, and her suite door was already halfway open.

"Lili?" Teal called out. "We're here."

"Whoa, this is amazing!" Miharu said in awe as she looked around the huge room. "This must be like thousands of yen a night."

"It's 80 thousand to be exact." Lili said, walking out of one of the rooms. "That's pretty cheap."

Miharu looked at Lili in surprise, and then looked at Teal.

"Yes, she's serious." Teal laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lili shrugged. "Anyway, are you ready Teal? This might take awhile."

"Yeah...are you sure you can do this Lili?"

"I used to be quite the make-up artist in Monaco, Teal. I have a list filled with Monegasque celebrity faces I did beautiful artwork on."

"Okay if you say so."

"Follow moi." Lili said, swaying her hips elegantly as she walked into the room she had came out of before.

Teal followed Lili into the other room, with Miharu and Xiaoyu not too far behind. Lili had transformed that room into an make-up studio. There were tons of hair products, wigs, make-up, brushes and accessories sitting around.

"How the hell did you do this in a matter of hours?" Teal asked.

"It's for me to know, and you to never find out. _Oui_, I have my ways." Lili winked, pointing to the hair salon-like chair on the other side of the room, in front of the vanity mirror. "Sit in that chair."

Teal sat in the chair and Lili stood behind her, taking out Teal's ponytail. Her hair fell across her shoulders almost immediately and Lili played with it.

"You take care of your hair pretty well. But it's really curly." Lili said, teasing it.

"Yeah well, blame my father's side of the family. I am half African American." Teal smirked.

"Hmm.." Lili said, looking at Teal's face. She was really deep in thought, so Teal was quiet.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Xiaoyu yelled.

Lili gave her a look, "Let the expert work her magic."

"Expert? Please!" Another voice called out.

Teal looked towards the door and saw Asuka walking in.

"Took you long enough." Lili huffed. "And yes, I am an expert. Sit down, shut up, and learn."

"Whatever." Asuka said, sitting on the bed next to Miharu. "Hi. Are you Miharu?"

"Yup." Miharu said. "You must be Asuka. You're actually prettier in person, those tournament pictures of you make you look like a man."

"Miharu!" Teal yelled, and laughed. _What the hell is her problem?! She has no type of filter for her mouth._

"No, its fine." Asuka said, laughing also. "I agree with her about that, but thanks I guess."

"If I said that, you would have punched me in the face." Lili said, slightly upset.

"That's because you don't have room to talk about anybody else." Asuka brushed her off.

Lili rolled her eyes and looked back at Teal. "You ready for this?"

"I been ready. Let's do this." Teal breathed out.

"Alright. By the time I finish with you, you'll no longer be Teal Yakima. You will be Helena Kovac, CEO of Jubilee Corporation." Lili said, smiling.

* * *

**Whoa whoa! I wonder what kind of plan Teal has, changing her appearance to look like Helena. We'll see, VERY soon! This is going to be very interesting Updating ASAP, review honeys!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**First thing I wanna say is...I'M SORRY! I'M VERY VERY SORRY! I did not forget about this story guys, and I didn't forget about you! I recently had gotten another job, so now I'm juggling college courses and two jobs in my agenda. Ugh, it's stressful but it has to get done. Now, on with the story! I'm not gonna let you guys wait any longer. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jin did not want to do this. He could not. He would not. He refused.

"I refuse to meet up with that bastard." He said, referring to his father.

"You have to." Nina said. "We need for him to tell us what Helena and JCo are getting ready to do. It's pretty huge."

"I think it's weird that he even requested to meet up with me now. Usually he lets Anna deal with the meetings."

"I say just do it, Jin. He's basically telling us what he knows about Helena's plan."

Jin sat back in his limo seat, and Nina scooted closer to him. She began caressing his arm and whispered in his ear.

"You need to loosen up."

"And you need to move back over there." He said softly.

"What?" Nina said, confused.

"I'm not...in the mood for that right now."

He really wasn't in the mood for that, but that wasn't the real reason why he declined Nina's advances. Ever since Jin had spent time with Teal, that was all he could think about. He was finally back in Tokyo also, and had a feeling he would be seeing her again, very soon. The limo driver pulled up in front of the G Corporation building and Jin got out, walking inside. The building was pretty big (not as big as the Zaibatsu's main headquarters, of course), and it did not bring back good memories once he was inside.

"I suppose I should ask somebody where Kazuya is." Nina said.

"No need to, I can feel him." Jin said, walking down the left hallway. "He's in one of these rooms."

Jin had found the room with no problem, and opened the door. Kazuya was sitting at his desk, sporting his signature evil smirk as Jin stood at the door.

"Are you just gonna stand there son, or are you going to come in?" He said.

Jin sighed heavily and walked inside. As he made his way to the other chair that was across Kazuya, he saw two people standing up against the wall. One of them was Anna, and he couldn't believe who the other person was.

"Helena?" He said, surprised.

"Nice to see you again, Kazama." Helena said in her brash, cocky voice.

"What is she doing here?" Jin demanded from his father.

"I ask the questions here, not you. Sit down." Kazuya said.

Jin began to sit down, but stopped. He stood back up and threw the chair to the other side of the room. "You could never boss me around, bastard. Don't even start now." He smirked.

"Whatever you say." Kazuya said. "I'm going to tell you why I asked you to come here. This is your first and only chance to surrender, and tell us where the girl is."

"What? What girl?"

"Don't play stupid Kazama. We're talking about your stupid girlfriend." Helena scolded.

"Ah, Teal.." Jin chuckled. "I don't know where she is."

"He's lying." Anna sneered.

"Shut up." Nina said.

"Don't make me—"

"Enough!" Jin and Kazuya said to their respective assistants.

"I don't know what you plan on doing with her, but it's not going to work." Kazuya continued. "Helena and I have decided to put our petty differences aside to work on this...landscaping project together."

"Give me a fucking break." The Devil said inside of Jin, but Jin said it out loud at the same time. "Landscaping project? Kazuya, even you could have came up with a better front. You mean to tell me you and Helena are working together now?"

"That's exactly what he means." Helena said, walking up to him. "And he doesn't have to explain shit to you, so I'll do it. In order for the rest of the worlds power sources and governments to see that we are not joking around, we have to make sacrifices. Sacrifices that requires certain places to be demolished. Having Teal on our side will definitely make other nations afraid of us, and we'll be the dominating power of the world. It's pretty simple."

"And what makes you think Teal will willingly work with you. She hates you, Helena." Jin said, looking at her.

"Who said she would willingly do anything? You want to save your little girlfriends life? You better hope we don't find that little brat anytime soon. She thinks I forgot about her up and leaving Kobe for no reason. I've been busy for the past two days, but now my sights are set on finding her." Helena sneered.

"So I'm going to tell you this again, Jin." Kazuya said calming. "Just surrender. There's no possible way you, or anyone else of that matter, can stop us."

Jin turned around and walked towards the door, with Nina close behind. Before he exited the room, he turned around and look at Kazuya and Helena.

"You win." Jin said, sporting an evil smile of his own. The Devil was anxious to transform him, and choke the life out of Kazuya. But Jin was able to control it. "For now."

* * *

"Lili, how much longer is this gonna take? I don't want it to get too late."  
"Almost done Teal."

Lili brushed Teal's face one more time with a foundation brush, and made sure her hair was right.

"Okay, I'm done. Before I turn you around to see yourself in the mirror, I want everyone else to see you. Guys!"

Xiaoyu, Miharu and Asuka walked into the room, the three of them gasping simultaneously.

"Oh. My. Goodness." They all said.

"Lili when did Helena get in here?!" Miharu exclaimed with fear. "And where is Teal?"

"Miharu! That is Teal!" Xiaoyu laughed.

"Oh...wow Lili you did an amazing job." Miharu said.

"Really?" Teal said, touching her face, but Lili slapped her hand. "Ouch!"

"Don't mess up the make-up." Lili pointed at her face.

"Let me see, let me see!" Teal said, jumping up and down in the chair.

" Alright, alright." Lili said, turning her around to the mirror.

Teal's eyes opened wide and looked at herself in astonishment. "Holy shit Lili, you did a good job. I can barely recognize myself."

"I told you." Lili smiled. "Respect the artist."

"Thanks." Teal got up out of the chair and looked at her clothes. "This is not something Helena would wear, though. I need to change my clothes."

"Taken care of." Asuka said, holding up a business outfit in hangers. "I always see Helena wearing things like this."

"Are you sure?" Teal took the hangers out of Asuka's hands and looked at the outfit.

"Positive. Go change."

Teal changed into the business attire and was finally, completely transformed into Helena. Besides the obvious age difference between the two women, you would actually think Teal was Helena if you took a glance. Only difference was their hair color (Teal's hair is light brown, and Helena's is black. But Lili took care of it by giving Teal a black wig), and that Teal's skin tone was a little darker than Helena's. The process took hours, and before they turned around, it was almost 6 in evening.

"So, what's the plan?" Xiaoyu asked.

"First things first. Miharu, you have to see if you can hack into Jubilee's computer system without being noticed." Teal said.

"Got it."Miharu said, sitting on the bed and taking out her laptop.

"You brought your laptop? Are you sure it's a good idea to hack using your personal computer?" Asuka asked.

"Personal?" Miharu asked, and laughed. "Please. My personal computer is in my bedroom. I use this laptop just for this type of stuff. Watch and learn, Kazama."

Teal stopped messing with the sleeves on her blazer and looked at Asuka and Miharu in surprise. _Kazama? So that must mean..._

"Your last name is Kazama too?" Teal asked.

"Yeah. You didn't know that this whole time?" Asuka asked.

"I wasn't paying attention before...it makes since. I remember seeing your name on one of the tournament papers, but I forgot about it. You're related to Jin, aren't you?"

Asuka rolled her eyes angrily. "That power hungry bastard is my cousin. Jun-chan and my dad are brother and sister."

Teal winced when Asuka said 'power hungry bastard', but of course, Asuka didn't really know the truth. Teal was calling Jin the same thing just weeks ago, so she couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Now that Teal thought about it, Asuka did look like a younger version on Jun. And their fighting styles are the same, Teal figured it was a family tradition.

"I'm in." Miharu said minutes later. "What am I looking for?"

"Helena's schedule. I overhead her telling when of her workers to change it up in the system." Teal said.

"Okay..." Miharu was intent in her work, and it amazed Teal that she was really into technology like that. "I think this is it."

"Great." Teal said, looking at the screen. "It says she goes out for a smoke everyday at 7."

"Yeah but look, the agenda is changed for today. Helena's been out since noon." Asuka said.

"Since noon? That was around the time we came here." Lili said, sitting next to Asuka on the bed. "Where has she been all day?"

"G Corp." Teal said suddenly.

"What?" Everyone else said simultaneously. "Why?"

"I have no idea, but that's what it says here. Look, something's happening."

The five girls looked at the screen as it changed to a JCo instant messaging page, and it looked like someone was chatting with someone else.

**How long will she be gone?**

**I don't know, probably until closing. Boss said it was real important. I don't even know where she went.**

**She's at G Corp, bro. You think she's hooking up with Mishima?**

**Doubt it. But hey, you never know.**

"Ew. Helena and Kazuya?" Asuka snorted. "That's disgusting."

"Like the person said, you never know." Xiaoyu smirked.

"So she's going to be out until JCo closes for the night?" Miharu asked.

"JCo's a 24 hour corporation though. They must mean until they clock out and go home for the night." Teal said.

Everyone looked at Teal as she scrunched her eyebrows and looked down. She was obviously in deep thought, trying to see what the next step should be. She knew what she wanted to do; which was go to JCo, find out the remaining truth, and approach Helena. The Helena disguise was to get through the front door without being stopped or noticed. She finally settled on an idea and looked at the other four girls.

"Okay guys, I have a plan. But you have to promise to do exactly what I say. Got it?"

"Got it." They all responded.

"Good. We need to leave like, now, before Helena returns. Help me get inside of JCo, and I'll take it from there."

* * *

"How many do you think are there?"

"There's gotta be like 20 guards there, minimum."

The girls were hiding in the bushes, a couple of yards away from the JCo main building. They knew it would be guards in the front, but none of them imagined it would be this many.

"Why are there so many guards out here?" Asuka whispered.

"Who knows, something big must be going on." Miharu said.

"Teal, are you sure this is going to work?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Positive. I'll let you know when I'm inside, okay? All of you have your ear pieces?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Teal stood up and crept from behind the bushes, confidently making her way towards the guards. On the outside, she looked normal. But inside, her heart was beating rapidly, nervously. She assured everyone that it was going to work, but she wasn't so sure now. One of the guards noticed her and turned around quick, saluting her.

"Helena! Ma'am!" He stuttered quickly. "We were just on the look out for any unwanted guests, like you said."

"Yes ma'am, we were!" Another guard said. "We didn't know you would be back so early, ma'am."

"Yeah." Teal started in her normal voice, but quickly cleared her voice and did her best Helena imitation. "Well, plans have changed. Keep up the good work guys."

Teal quickened her pace as she made her way into the building, breathing out with relief when she was finally inside.

"Keep up the good work?" Lili's voice said into her ear. "Nice one, Teal."

"Helena's never spat those words out of her mouth to those dumb guards." Asuka joked.

"Might as well make ourselves comfortable, since we'll be here for a while." Xiaoyu said.

Teal didn't say anything, as she continued walking down the hall, until she found an empty utility closet. She opened the door slowly and looked around, making sure no one was near here before she walked inside. After closing the door behind her, she quickly stripped out of the business outfit, and was back to wearing her normal clothes. She took the wig off of her head and let her brown hair flow freely.

"Remember Teal, no powers. They'll still be able to spot you." Miharu said.

"Right." Teal said into the ear piece. "Guess I gotta use the power of stealth and darkness."

She opened the closet door again slowly, and slipped her way out, making her way down the hall again.

"What am I looking for?"

"Helena's office, or somewhere you know she'd usually go to." Miharu said.

"Maybe start with the place you went to when you first came to JCo." Xiaoyu said.

"The lab? What would be in there?"

"I don't know, but it's a place to start."

"Okay."

Teal heard voices coming from behind her and quickly hid in the shadow of the window curtains. After the two guards walked by, she crept up behind one of them and put him in a chokehold, knocking him unconscious. The other guards turned around and she punched him, knocking him out as well.

"Ah, fuck." She murmured as she shook out the pain in her hand, walking down the hall again.

She eventually found the lab she had visited weeks ago, but that's when the problem came.

"Teal, where are you?!" Lili said in her ear frantically.

"The lab. Why?"

"Helena's back." Asuka said. "One of the guards told her that they just saw her go inside the building, and she sent them in there looking for you. You need to get out of there."

"No. I'm going to wait for her to come to me." Teal said.

"Well it looks like your wish has been granted, baby girl." Another voice said from behind her.

Teal turned around and saw Helena, feet away from her.

"And to think I was coming to look for you. This is wonderful, you were actually trying to approach me?" Helena giggled. "Humor me, Teal. What do you want?"

"I know everything, Helena."Teal said.

"Oh, do you?"

"I do. I know you were using me from the beginning. There were no bombs in my house...not real ones, at least. But you were spying on me and my mom. And I know about this mission you plan on using my powers for."

Helena clapped slowly and smiled, "Wow Teal, I didn't think you were that smart to find out everything. But why are you here?"

"Why are you doing all of this? You have no idea how much damage you are causing, and how much more you're going to cause if you don't end this."

"I don't plan on ending this, though. This is getting more interesting each day."

"Well I'm ending this. I'm not working for you anymore, I'm not on your side, and I think the best thing for me to do is to kick your teeth in."

Helena laughed again. "One thing I liked about you was your spunk, Yakima. You're a fiesty spitfire. But your spunkiness will not help you this time, because you're working with me whether you like it or not."

"And what makes you think that?"

"You're in no position to question me."

"That's sounds really familiar, Helena. You know your little friend, Kunimitsu told me the same thing two days ago, before I almost choked the life out of her."

"Really? You mean this little friend, Kunimitsu?"

The door opened again and Kunimitsu walked in the room, stopping when she got next to Helena.

"I knew about you girls' altercation, and little miss Kunimitsu is hungry for revenge. Isn't that right Kunimitsu?" Helena said.

Kunimitsu was silent, but took out her knives and began flipping them around her hands. Teal could see the anger and vengeance in her eyes, and prepared herself.

"Bring it, bitch." Teal said.

Kunimitsu smiled and began to lunge at Teal, but Helena said.

"Wait, just to make sure there aren't any mistakes, I've bought someone else here to help you out, Kuni."

As if on cue, Teal felt a presence come towards her from behind her and turned around quick, dodging Yoshimitsu's attack. She stood up straight again and shook her head, looking back and forth at her two opponents.

"I don't need back-up, Helena." Kunimitsu snorted.

"Well considering how you spilled the beans and let Teal know about everything before, I think you do." Helena shot back at her. She walked towards the door and waved the rest of them off. "Finish her. Don't kill her, but make her vulnerable enough and bring her back to me."

Once Helena was gone, Yoshimitsu and Kunitmsu were on opposite sides of Teal and began coming closer to her.

"Well, this is going to be harder than I thought..." Teal said, getting into her stance and beckoning them with her hands. "Come on."


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Guys, what are we gonna do?! I'm pretty sure Helena's found Teal already."

"Simple, we gotta go and save her. Let's go."

Asuka, Lili, Xiaoyu and Miharu left from behind the bushes and ran towards the JCo building, knocking down whatever guards were left in front of it.

"Do you think she's still in the lab?" Lili asked as they ran inside of the building.

"Only one way to found out." Xiaoyu said.

A loud siren began to sound over the building's speaker system, causing all of the girls to cover their ears.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The automated voice said over the speaker. "Take out anyone who isn't a Jubilee Corporation worker. Intruder alert, intruder alert..."

"Aw damn, now their coming after us too!" Asuka said.

"We can't stop." Xiaoyu said. "Come on!"

The continued to ran down the hall, fighting off guards the suddenly appeared out of no where trying to take them down first. Two guards grabbed Lili from behind and she shrieked, and out of instinct, Asuka turned around and bicycle kicked both of them. The guards fell to the ground and Asuka helped Lili to her feet.

"Asuka...you saved me? Thank you." Lili said, her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Don't sweat it, you probably would've done the same thing for me." Asuka said.

"Um..." Lili joked.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking! Thanks again." Lili looked around. "Uh oh, where did Xiao and Miharu go?"

"Damn, we lost them." Asuka looked around as well, just as more guards circled her and Lili.

"Put your hands up!" One of the guards said.

"Surrender now!" Another one said.

Both girls lifted their hands up slowly and looked at each other.

"Don't tell me you guys are policemen too?" Asuka smirked.

"Shut up! Don't talk!" Another guard said.

Asuka looked at Lili again and smiled, and Lili returned it with a smile of her own. With a single head nod, they quickly lowered their hands and began fighting off the big group of guards.

* * *

"Xiao...Xiao, wait up!"

Xiaoyu turned around and stopped running suddenly, when she saw how far Miharu was from her.

"Sorry Miharu," She said, running back to her.

"It's okay..." Miharu breathed out heavily. "All of this running is new to me."

"I know, you're pretty lazy." Xiaoyu joked.

"Very funny..." Miharu laughed. "Oh no, where's Asuka and Lili?"

Xiaoyu looked around the dark hallway and frowned. "We must've gotten separated."

"Who knows, maybe they did that on purpose." Miharu shrugged.

"You noticed how much they bicker too? Xiaoyu giggled. "They're like sisters."

"I know, right?" Miharu said, and sighed lightly. "We gotta get to the lab, and quick."

"Right. Let's go."

The two girls started running down the hall again, just as three guards turned the corner in front of them. Knocking them down easily with powerful attacks, Xiao and Miharu continued their way to the lab. They got up to two big doors and stopped.

"Which ways the lab?" Miharu asked.

"I dunno, you're the techno genius not me. Do you have the layout of the building you printed at the hotel?"

"No, I left it at the hotel."

"Dammit...um, let's try this door."

Xiao and Miharu walked through the door on the left and ended up in a room. It was dark, and Miharu felt the wall for the light switch, finally founding it. The room light up brightly and they looked around.

"This isn't the lab." Xiaoyu said.

"No, it looks like an infirmary." Miharu said.

"Why would they have an infirmary in here? Let alone a dark, empty one." Xiaoyu asked.

"To hold stupid little brats like you in it when you get hurt." A familiar, snotty voice said behind them.

The girls turned around and seen a woman standing before them. Her short black hair, red kimono-like dress, and cocky smile she sported on her face looked for too familiar to Xiaoyu.

"Anna." Xiao sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, baby girl. Didn't you learn from when you double-crossed me the last time?" Anna asked. "You should know by now to stop putting your nose in other people's business."

"This _is_ my business. My best friend's in danger. Now move, bitch." Xiaoyu said.

"Aw, so mean." Anna said, putting her hands on her hips. She quickly got into her fighting stance. "If you want me to move, you're gonna have to make me."

Xiaoyu smirked, and her and Miharu got into theirs as well. "With pleasure. This beating your about to get is long overdue."

They ran towards Anna and began hitting her with punches and kicks, and Anna dodged them easily. She suddenly grabbed Miharu and kicked her, causing her to slide across the ground. Xiao attempted to hit her again and most of the hits connected, but Anna grabbed her arm and twisted it back, causing her to yelp in pain. She threw Xiao in the air, and kicked her also, causing her to crash into the desk on the other side of the room. Miharu ran over to Xiaoyu and helped her up.

"Xiao! Are you okay?" Miharu asked.

"I'm fine." Xiaoyu coughed out.

"Damn, I really thought this would be harder." Anna laughed. "You disappoint me, Ling. Why did I choose you for that Shin Kamiya assignment in the first place?"

Xiaoyu felt herself become angrier and looked at Miharu. Miharu looked at her as well, and smiled.

"Is now a good time to try that tag team move we've been working on?" Miharu asked.

Xiaoyu smiled back and nodded. "Now's the perfect time to try it out."

* * *

The lab was getting more destroyed by the second. Teal found herself being pushed and kicked around by both Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu, but still was able to keep up with them, hitting both of them with punches and kicks, and some of her powers as well. Yoshimitsu ran towards Teal again with his sword and she dodged it, attempting to hit him, but was punched by Kunimitsu quickly, causing her to stumble backwards. Kunimitsu tackled her to the ground and attempted to stab her, but Teal blasted her backwards. She stood up and felt something leaking from her mouth and wiped it. Teal became angrier when she realized it was blood, and her eyes began turning purple.

"Enough, enough!" A deep voice said, interrupting the fight.

Teal, along with Kunimitsu and Yoshimitsu stopped and looked at the door. A man who looked to be in his late 40's/early 50's was standing there, an evil smirk on his face. He looked like Jin...but it wasn't him.

"Kazuya?" Teal said, realizing who he was.

"Yakima, you actually impress me." Kazuya said. "I really thought you were some bumbling, 18 year old idiot who didn't know how to use her powers. But I was really wrong about you."

Teal didn't say anything, she just glared at him as he walked behind her and sniffed her neck. _Dammit, he does that neck sniffing shit too? _She thought as she rolled her eyes. Kazuya suddenly hit her in the back on her neck hard, causing her to fall to the ground and bump her head, knocking her out instantly. He looked down at Teal's unconscious body, and back up at Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu, shaking his head.

"If you want something done right, I guess you gotta do it yourself. That was all you had to do to her." He said, scolding the two of them. Kazuya looked at the door and called out to the rest of the guards, "Take her. Tell Helena that Teal Yakima has been captured, and we're taking her back to G Corporation."

…...

Teal opened her eyes slowly and looked around the unknown room. It looked like another lab, but she was pretty sure she wasn't in JCo. She tried to move, but realized she was chained to the table, which was facing upright. She tried to use her powers to break the chains, but it didn't work either. _Damn, they must have some type of resistant on these chains_, she thought as she continued to struggle to get out of it.

"Finally, you're up." She heard Helena's voice say.

Teal looked to her left and felt her blood beginning to boil. "Let me out of here, bitch." She sneered through her teeth.

"Not yet. Our mission is far from over." Helena said.

"Our?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? JCo and G Corp have put their differences aside for this project that we've decided to work on together."

_You have got to be kidding me_, Teal thought angrily.

"Explains why that _manko_ knocked me out in the first place." Teal said out loud.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Kazuya chuckled as he walked into the lab, with Anna a couple of the JCo guards behind him.

"What...do you guys want from me!" Teal yelled.

"You still haven't figured it out yet? We want your powers, but it would be more effective if we had you and your powers, because you can control it pretty well." Kazuya said, "And I just came up with a brillant plan, while you were knocked out of course."

"Which is what."

"You'll see. Lower the table, let's get this started." Helena said.

One of the scientist in the lab lowered the table Teal was chained to, to the point where she was looking up at all of them.

"Let me go! I swear to fucking God-" Teal started.

"Shh shh..." Helena said, petting Teal's hair with her hand. "It'll all be over soon."

As the other scientist walked over to her, she noticed a HUGE syringe in his hand and froze in horror. If it was one thing Teal was terrified of, it was needles. Her heart began pounding so fast, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. He bought the syringe closer to her neck, and she began breathing heavily as she looked up at the evil smiles on Kazuya and Helena's faces. Her eyes turned blurry and purple, but nothing happened. It was like a vision was trying to come through, but something was interrupting it. As the needle went into her neck, Teal's screams could be heard throughout the entire building.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Jin shot up out of his bed and looked around his bedroom. Darkness. The only light came from his cell phone on the dresser next to him. His heart was pounding, and his breaths were short and heavy. _That scream...it was so sharp, so...close. Like someone was laying right next to me, screaming in my ear._ His cell phone began ringing again, and he picked it up.

"Talk." He answered.

"They got her." Nina's voice said on the other line, lowly.

Jin felt his throat beginning to close, and his heart sank. _Please don't let it be who I think it is_...he thought. He stood up and quickly threw his clothes back on.

"How did this happen?"

"She just...waltzed up in JCo. She was trying to confront Helena, and it went horribly wrong. She's being held at G Corp as we speak. I don't know what they're planning to do to her Jin, but it can't be good."

"Yeah well, I think I do." Jin said, putting his shoes on. "I'm going."

"By yourself? You can't!" Nina said, surprised.

"Yes, I can. And I will. Provide support, and I'll take care of the rest." Jin said, hanging up.

He grabbed his coat, the keys to his motorcycle, and left out of his room. When he opened the front door, he jumped back quickly at the sight of who was in front of him.

"What the?! Xiao?!" He said.

"Jin! You have to help us!" Xiaoyu cried out. "Teal, she's been-"

"Taken, I know. I'm going to get her now."

"Oh well, we're going with you." Miharu said.

"No."

"But Jin-"

"I said NO Xiao. It's bad enough Teal is taken, I can't afford any of you guys getting captured as well." Jin said sternly.

He walked past the four girls, and felt someone grab his arm violently. It was his cousin.

"Listen, big head. I may not particularly like you at this moment, but Teal means as much to us, as she does to you. We're going to get her out whether you like it or not." Asuka said, glaring at him.

Jin glared back for a couple of seconds, but his stare softened and he laughed. "You remind me so much of my mother."

"Yeah well, she is my aunt isn't she?" Asuka rolled her eyes and smiled also. "We're coming with you, Jin. We're gonna get Teal out of there."

"Alright alright, let's go. I guess I gotta take a car now." Jin said.

"No, you can still take your motorcycle. How do you think we got here?" Lili said, and whistled.

A SUV-type car pulled up in front of Jin's estate and stopped, and the four girls hopped inside of it.

"Let's go Kazama! Are you leading the way or not?" Xiaoyu called out to him.

Jin closed his mouth and sighed heavily. Xiao was still the same, goofy carefree girl he knew, and he liked the fact that she didn't change that. He got on his motorcycle and revved it up, driving off pretty quickly, with Lili's SUV not too far behind.

* * *

"It's finally finished sir."

"Good. How is she?"

"Shut down right now, but we programmed her brain to listen to your commands."

Helena smiled, and Kazuya smirked in approval.

"Great." Was all he said to the guard.

"What do we do now?" Helena asked him.

"Now, we wait."

"For?"

Kazuya held his head in frustration, but laughed instead. "My son is here."

"How do you-"

"I can feel his aura. We wait for him, then we take him out."

"Why should we?" Helena said, and pointed to one of the doors in the back of the room. "Our little surprise can do it for us."

As if it was right on cue, the front door to the lab was kicked open, and Jin walked inside angrily. He made no hesitation to grab Kazuya and pin him against the wall.

"Where is she?" He said.

"Where's who?" Kazuya joked.

"Don't fucking play with me, old man! Where. Is. Teal." Jin said.

Jin could feel the Devil aching transform him, but he tried his best to suppress it. Kazuya's laughter made it even harder for him._ It's like this bastard thinks it's a joke!_ Jin thought angrily.

"I will choke the life out of you if you don't tell me where she is." Jin threatened his father.

"Relax son, Relax." Kazuya chuckled. "She's here. Helena, don't you think it's time for Jin and his lovely friends to see our little surprise?"

Helena smirked and nodded, "I think it is. Teal?" She sang out.

The door at the back of the room opened slowly, and Jin let go of his father to see what was going on. Teal walked inside of the room slowly, and made her way next to Kazuya and Helena. Jin's heart lifted with relief when he saw her, but sank again when he realized what was going on.

"Teal!" Xiaoyu yelled happily, and began to run over to her.

"Xiao, don't!" Jin said.

Xiaoyu stopped and looked at Jin, who shook his head slowly. She gasped when she realized what had happened as well. Teal was there in body, but she definitely wasn't there in mind. Her skin tone was visibly darker, I'd say about a shade or two. Unknown markings covered her entire body, except for her face. She had a blank, frosty stare in her eyes, and it looked like she was staring right through everybody.

"Oh my goodness...what did they do to you?" Lili cried out to her.

"It's simple, we combined some of M Cells that we had locked away with her original powers. You remember that, don't you?" Kazuya said, directing his last question to Jin and Xiaoyu.

"M Cell...that's what Shin had inside of him.." Xiaoyu realized, and Jin nodded as well.

"Teal's the ultimate threat now!" Helena exclaimed happily. " This is really a beautiful sight. I didn't think it would work."

"Xiao, we have to get Teal back to her normal self." Miharu whispered to her.

"And how the hell are we gonna do that?" Asuka whispered as well.

"Guys...we might have to fight her." Xiaoyu said.

The four girls sighed, and Lili finally spoke up. "If it has to be done, it has to be done."

Xiaoyu nodded and got into her stance. "Teal! Please don't hate us for this. It's for your own good."

Teal didn't speak a word, she just continued to stare at Xiaoyu with that terrifying, frosty glare. Kazuya laughed loudly and shook his head.

"I'm gonna let you girls humor me into actually thinking you can fight her. Teal." Teal immediately looked at him when he called her name. "Kill them. All of them."

Without hesitation, Teal silently got into her fighting stance as well.

"Uh guys...you sure this is a good idea?" Asuka said.

"Well there's no turning back now." Miharu said.

The four girls ran towards Teal and began trying to fight her off, but it wasn't going too well. Jin used this time to get back at his father, and the two of them began fighting as well. You would think 4 against 1 would be an super easy fight, but Teal was wayyy too powerful for the four of them. She threw them around and beat them up easily. Asuka had to remind herself that Teal was her friend, and she didn't know what she was doing, otherwise she would've gotten more upset and tried to fight her like she was a stranger. There was a point where all of the girls laid on the floor in pain; Miharu was coughing up blood and Lili had to continuously wipe her bloody mouth. Asuka and Xiaoyu were breathing heavily, holding there back and sides. Teal had just looked down on them, still silent, and still with that blank expression on her face.

Kazuya punched Jin twice, and kicked him back. "Teal, finish them!"

Teal's eyes went from it's normal brown color, to fire engine red, as she began gathering up as much power as she could. The girls looked up at her with terrified expression on their faces.

"Aw great, she's gonna kill us!" Lili complained.

"This is such a bad way to end my life!" Miharu cried.

"Teal, STOP!" Xiaoyu cried out also.

Jin was able to hit his father with a serious gut punch, and throw him back into the glass cabinets. He quickly looked at Teal as she was getting ready to blast her friends into oblivion, ran over to her, and tackled her just as the blast went off. It had missed the girls by inches, and hit the wall behind them instead, causing half of the lab to collapse. Jin and Teal fell through the floor, and went about two stories below, making a sickening thud sound when they hit the floor in the basement. Xiaoyu, Miharu, Lili and Asuka quickly stood up and ran over to the hole Jin and Teal fell through.

"Teal! Jin!" Xiaoyu called out, but no one answered.

"Oh no! I hope they're okay." Lili said.

"We gotta go down to the basement and make sure. Come on!" Asuka said as she led the girls out of the lab.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jin rolled over to his side painfully and looked up at the hole in the ceiling that was made by Teal's blast.

"Teal! Jin!" He heard Xiaoyu cry out from above, but he didn't say anything.

After standing up slowly and looking around, he realized that Teal wasn't next to him anymore.

"Teal?" He called out, but no one answered.

A couple of seconds went by and he felt a sudden, burning sensation in his back, and fell down to his knees. He felt another sharp hit to the back of his head and fell to the ground, on his stomach. Then he heard Kazuya's laughter and became angry again.

"Very nice work Teal." Kazuya said, causing Jin to roll on his back and look up. Both his father and Teal were looking down at him; Kazuya with that famous smirk of his, and Teal with a blank expression.

"Teal...you have to snap out of this..." Jin said to her.

Again, she did and said nothing; only looked at him.

"Nothing that you say is going to help, Jin. You should've surrendered when you had the chance." Kazuya shrugged, then waved her off, "I would leave and let you kill him, but I actually want to see this with my own eyes. Teal, kill him."

Teal grabbed Jin up effortlessly, but he managed to punch her and she let go of him. Realizing what he had just done, he immediately felt remorseful.

"Teal, I'm sorry I did that. You need to snap out of it!" He yelled to her.

She didn't say anything, she just wiped the blood from her mouth and charged at him again. Jin managed to dodge and duck most of her attacks, but she did catch him off guard at one point. Teal jumped up and grabbed Jin's arms, throwing him to the ground violently. He stood up slowly again, and was breathing heavily.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Jin heard his father say.  
"I'm not like you...I'm not...a coward!" Jin said between breaths.

"I'm just waiting for the finale, Jin. Why haven't you transformed into the Devil, yet?" Kazuya asked him.

_The Devil!_ Jin thought. _Teal's around me, so I can't transform into him. I have to get her back to her normal self, so that she can finally end this whole thing._

"Teal, this is taking too long. Finish him, now!" Kazuya said.

Teal grabbed Jin quickly and slammed him up against the wall, and began choking the life out of him. She had a pretty hard grip on him, and he wasn't able to get out of it this time. He could feel his body shutting down because he couldn't breathe correctly, and managed to look Teal right in her blank, cold eyes.

"Teal! Come...on! It's me!" Jin choked

* * *

**(Quick A/N: This part is like a series of Teal's flashbacks that she begins to have after Jin says that. It starts when they were younger, and ends with the recent altercation they had (you know, the one where they 'did the do'. Lol). Think of this part like a movie, when someone is having multiple flashbacks back to back. I tried to describe and put it the best way I could. Okay, back to the story!)**

"_Jin! Wait for me!"_

_Jin stopped running and waited for Teal to catch up to him, which only took a matter of seconds. When she ran up to him, she attempted to tackle him on the grass, but he ended up catching her in the air._

"_Whoa, you're trying to tackle me again, Teal?" He laughed._

"_Maybe." Teal said. "Or maybe I just wanted to see if you would catch me again."_

"_I highly doubt that."_

"_Well you shouldn't." Teal grabbed Jin's nose and squeezed it, causing him to laugh again._

"_You asked for it!" He yelled._

_Jin lifted Teal high in the air as she squealed and laughed, begging him to put her down. When he finally did, he landed her softly in the grass, and she sat down, bringing her knees up to her chin. Jin sat next to her Indian-style, and she rested her head on his shoulder._

"_Will you ever leave me Jin?" She asked him._

"_Of course not, you're the only family I have, besides my mother." He answered._

"_Promise me you won't leave me." _

_Jin roughed Teal's already wild hair and hugged her. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere."_

…_  
_

_Teal ran out of her house and up the empty forest trail. It had to be no later than 1:30 in the morning, and she knew she would get scolded by her mother if she was caught. But she had to do it. She saw the flames from her house...she followed the burning smell and the smoke, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. The smoke eventually led her to Jin's house, which was really up in flames, to her horror._

"_Jin! She cried out. "Jun!"_

_She ran to the front of the burning house, looking around and searching frantically for the woman who she treated like a second mother, and the boy who she had grew closer to throughout the years. She ran to the side of the house and finally found him. Jin was on his knees, shaking, with ash in his hands. Teal couldn't tell if it was ash from the burning house, or something worse. She ran up to him and began shaking him._

"_Jin, what happened? Where's Jun?" She frantically asked him. When he didn't answer her, tears began falling from her face. "Where is she?!"_

"_She's GONE!" Jin yelled back. "That...that monster took my mother from me!"_

_This caused Teal to fall to her knees also and hug him. "I'm sorry, Jin. I'm so sorry."_

"_It took my reason for living..." Jin trailed off._

_Teal realized that he was crying too, and it was the first time she had seen him shed a tear in...ever. That made the situation even more heartbreaking. On top of that, it had began to pour down rain. Ultra cliché, right? The fire eventually died down, and the smoke began to gradually go away. After what seemed like forever, Teal and Jin stopped crying, and he helped her up._

"_You can stay with me, Jin. You can stay with me and mommy." Teal told him._

_He didn't say anything, and Teal grabbed his hand as they walked on the trail again, making their way back to their house. Like she suspected, her mother was in front of the door, getting ready to scold her when she told her what happened. Asai's attitude changed completely, and she gave Jin a huge hug, offering him clothes and a place to stay. Jin quietly thanked her and took a shower, changing into new clothes and falling asleep on their couch almost immediately. When Teal woke up hours later to check on him, he was gone. No letter, no message, no final goodbyes, nothing._

…_  
_

_Jin reached over and pulled Teal on top of him with ease, placing her fingers in between his. Her usually wild curly hair was finally laid down, caused by sweat of course. They were both exhausted, and breathing heavy._

"_Do you realize what we just did?" She asked him, still in shock at what had just happened._

_Jin laughed and nodded, "I'm pretty sure I do."_

"_I still don't forgive you." She said. _

"_Oh?"_

"_No. What makes you think this will make me forget about how you left without saying-"_

_She was cut off by Jin suddenly sitting up and giving her a heated kiss. He broke away a couple of seconds later and moving some of her damp hair behind her._

"_I love you." He whispered to her._

_After a couple of seconds, Teal smiled at him. "I love you too." She whispered back._

…

"**Teal, you need to snap out of it! You can't kill someone you care about and love. Don't let the evil take over you. SNAP OUT OF IT!" She heard Jun's voice yell suddenly.**

* * *

Teal was finally beginning to get her normal vision back, and a single tear fell from her eyes when she realized what she was doing to Jin._ What am I doing?! I can't do this to him!_ She thought. She finally released her death grip on Jin, and he fell to the ground. She knelt down in front of him while he was coughing and grabbed his arms.

"Jin! Are you okay?" She asked him. "I'm so sorry!"

"You're back.." Jin managed to get out in between his coughs.

"Hmph, you really are useless." She heard Kazuya's voice behind her. "Not worth anymore of my time."

Jin noticed Kazuya leave the basement and looked back at Teal. "Don't let...him get away.."

"What about you?" She asked.  
"I'll be okay. You need to track him and Helena down... I'll catch up."

Teal nodded and stood back up, turning around to leave the basement as well.

"Teal, wait!" Jin called out. Teal stopped and looked back at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Teal said almost immediately, and continued to run out of the basement.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Warning. These final two chapters, before the Epilogue, are gonna be action packed, long, and awesome! This is like the final fight scene in an action movie lol. Enjoyy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Teal ran through the dark basement, trying to find a way to get back to the upper levels of G Corp, so that she could make her way out of there. _I have to find them_, she thought as she was running. _Both of them_. While she was running, she bumped into someone hard and fell down on her butt.

"Oww..." She heard Xiaoyu said.

"Xiao!" Teal said.

"Teal?" Xiaoyu turned around and looked at Teal, as if she was trying to see if it was really her.

"It's me Xiao, it's really me!" Teal said.

"Teal!" Xiaoyu finally said, helping her up and giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you're back to your old self."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, or any of the other girls...speaking of the other girls, where are they?"

"Outside, I'm going back up to meet them now. I saw Helena down here, so I followed her."

"Really? Where is she?"

"That's the thing, I think she made a circle and left back out. Asuka told me that she saw her and Kazuya make a run for it with some more guards."

"We gotta catch up to them Xiao. I gotta end this." Teal said.

They finally made it outside and everyone was pretty happy to see that Teal was okay. Everyone except Asuka, who was sulking in the background. While they were trying to figure out a plan to take out Helena and Kazuya, Teal walked to Asuka and stood in front of her.

"Suka-" Teal started.

"You know I hate when you call me that." Asuka rolled her eyes.

Teal smiled and hugged her tight, "I really am sorry if I hurt you. I wasn't in my right state of mind-"

"Eh, it's nothing." Asuka said, suddenly hugging her back. "As payback, you have to let me spar with you after all of this."

"It's a deal." Teal said.

"Guys, we gotta get going. I have a bad feeling that if we don't catch them, they'll be gone for good." Lili said.

"Right...Teal, I called a special friend to help us out. She can help you in the air." Xiaoyu said.

"Who?" Teal asked.

They heard someone drop to the ground behind them and turned around.

"Alisa?" Teal asked.

"Hi Teal! I haven't seen you since the first day of the tournament." Alisa said happily.

"Wow, it's been that long?" Teal said, giving her a hug. "Are you willing to put your life on the line to end this catastrophe before it begins?"

"Of course!" Alisa said. "And, Jin is kind of my boss. If he's trying to stop this, I have to help him too."

"Hey...where is Jin?" Miharu asked suddenly.

"Don't tell me you killed him. I mean even though we don't really get along, it'll be kind of sad to have a dead cousin." Asuka smirked.

"I didn't kill him, he's fine...at least I hope he is." Teal smiled. "He said he'll catch up. I have a feeling Helena and Kazuya are making their way to Quinto Airfeild."

"What's there?" Xiaoyu asked.

"What else? Company jets. They're definitely trying to make an escape."

"Well, Quinto Airfield it is!"

"Get on my back, Teal. This might be a little bumpy." Alisa said.

Teal nodded and climbed on Alisa's back, and she immediately flew into the air. They looked down as the rest of the girls got back into the SUV, and Lili stuck her head out of the passengers window.

"We have no idea where we're going Teal!" She yelled.

"Follow us, you'll be good!" Teal said.

"I'm driving this time!" Asuka said, getting into the drivers seat.

"What the?! Where's Sebastian?!" Lili asked in horror.

"I gave him the rest of night off. We'll be finee." Asuka said.

"Yup,we are definitely gonna die." Lili said, shaking her head.

"Oh, shut up! Teal, we're right behind you and Alisa!" Asuka said.

"Okay!" Teal said, and looked at Alisa. "Let's do this."

"With pleasure." Alisa said, and flew away almost immediately.

Even though Alisa was flying pretty fast, Asuka still managed to keep up with her on the ground (with the rest of the girls screaming like maniacs).

"Oh hush! It's not even that serious! I got a drivers license for a reason!" She laughed as she dodged cars and trucks on the freeway.

"Who the hell gave it to you?!" Xiaoyu cried out. "A blind man?!"

Back in the air, Teal noticed three army-like trucks driving unusually fast on the freeway, a couple of feet in front of them.

"Alisa, do you see that?" Teal pointed out.

Alisa nodded and used the technology built in her to get a closer look. "G Corp trucks."

"It's definitely Kazuya and Helena. If we can stop them before they get to the airfield, I can end this." Teal said.

"Right. Let me get a little closer, and you can try to stop them." Alisa said.

"Kay."

Alisa managed to fly a little lower and closer to the fleeing company trucks, and Teal blasted the back truck, causing it to swerve to the next lane on the freeway, and blow up once it hit the rail.

"You think that had Kazuya and Helena in it?" Teal asked Alisa.

"The thermals that I detected in that truck weren't theirs. They must be in the remaining two cars." Alisa answered.

"Alisa...Alisa can you hear me?" They heard Xiaoyu's voice say.

"Xiao? Where is that coming from?" Teal said.

"My system."Alisa said. "Xiao, what's up?"

"You may want to look behind you. You have G Corp and JCo helicopters closing on the both of you!"

"Shit!" Teal turned around and seen about 5 helicopter closing in on her and Alisa, from both sides. "I'll keep them off Alisa, just don't lose those trucks."

"Got it."

Teal managed to turn around and use her powers easily blow up and destroy the helicopters that were surrounding her. She could hear Asuka shout, "Whoa, that was awesome!" out of Alisa's system, and Lili yell at her to pay attention to the road. But more choppers kept coming, and began shooting at them as well.

"They won't stop!" Teal said.

"We'll have to throw them off course, Teal." Alisa said.

"...Okay. Xiaoyu?"

"Yes?" Xiaoyu said immediately.

"Tell Asuka not to lose those trucks, Alisa and I have to fend off this helicopters. We'll met you at the Airfield."

"Okay. Asuka, drive up. We can't lose them." Xiaoyu told Asuka.

"I got an idea." Alisa said, and suddenly made a sharp right.

That sharp right almost made Teal fall off, and she had to hold on Alisa even tighter.

"Sorry," Alisa giggled, "This is about to get crazy, so don't let go."

"Trust me, I'm not." Teal said, still holding on to her.

Alisa began to do a series of flips and loops, flying through trees and buildings (when they passed them), trying her best to trick the choppers that were chasing them. It seemed to be working, because most of them blew up, or crashed into each other, or both.

"Hey!" Teal yelled over the sound of the last choppers crashing. "I think that's all of them!"

"Wonderful!" Alisa exclaimed happily, "Let us get to the Airfield now."

"Teal, Alisa? Where are you?" Xiaoyu's voice yelled over Alisa's speaker system in her body.

"On our way to the Airfield, are you guys there?"

"Almost. More trucks came up, and there shooting at us now." Xiaoyu said. "But we're still hot on Kazuya and Helena's tail!"

"Are you guys still on the highway?"

"Yes. Miharu, duck before you get your head shot off!" Xiaoyu yelled.

"We're on our way." Teal said. "Alisa, we gotta get those trucks off of Asuka's tail so she can keep up with Kazuya and Helena."

"Right." Alisa turned around again and made her way back to the highway.

Once they were able to locate the trucks, both Teal and Alisa began blowing up the trucks that were shooting at the SUV the rest of the girls were in. When they were all gone, Teal and Alisa were in mid-celebration when she felt Alisa drop down a little bit.

"What's going on?!" Teal said, realizing that Alisa was dropping gradually.

"Something—shot me—" Alisa managed to get out between chokes.

Teal looked behind her and saw another chopper, bigger than the ones they blew up just minutes ago, heading straight towards her and Alisa. It continued to shoot at them, each bullet hitting Alisa and making her slow down.

"Teal, I don't think I can continue flying if he keeps shooting at me. We're gonna fall!" Alisa yelled.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Teal finally said, "Get me closer to the helicopter."

"What?"

"Just get me close to it. You need to stop and regenerate. Get me next to the helicopter."

Alisa didn't say anything, and dropped a little lower to let the helicopter pass. When it did, she flew back up higher and got next to it, on the passengers side.

"Teal, what are you gonna do?" Alisa asked.

"You'll see. Get me a little bit closer." Teal said.

When she did, Teal kicked in the window on the passengers side and quickly jumped off Alisa's back, into the passengers seat of the helicopter. The G Corp guard that was driving the helicopter realized she was inside of it with him, and tried to throw her out, but Teal managed to reverse his attack and punch him in the face. She opened the door on the drivers seat and quickly blasted him out of the helicopter,as he fell to his death. Alisa quickly flew over to the drivers side, so that she was next to Teal.

"Do you even know how to drive a helicopter? I heard it's 10 times harder than driving a car!" She yelled.

"Not at all," Teal yelled, closing the door on the driver's side. "Can you tell Miharu to see if she can break into this helicopter's system and help me out?"

"Okay. I feel myself shutting down for regeneration, Teal!" Alisa said, and fell down a little lower.

"Go regenerate, and meet us back at the field."

"Okay."

With that, Alisa was gone. About a minute later, Teal finally heard Miharu's voice in the helicopter's system.

"Teal? Can you hear me?" Miharu said.

"Yup, are you guys okay?"

"We're fine. We're almost at the Airfield. How the hell did you get into a helicopter?"

"It's too complicated to explain right now. You gotta help me, I have no idea what I'm doing." Teal pleaded.  
"Okay, G Corps helicopters are mostly auto-piloted. Meaning you don't have to operate them, it does it on their own."

"Great. Thank God." Teal said, breathing with relief.

"Just look for the location button, and hit the location you want it to go to."

Teal looked for the location button, and pressed it. She searched for Quinto Airfeild and found it, clicking on it. The helicopter easily began going towards it.

"Teal, we're here." She heard Xiaoyu say. "What now?"

"Hold them off. Whatever you guys do, do not let them escape."

"Gotcha. Miharu, stay here and help Teal with the helicopter until she arrives here. We're gonna go stop them from escaping."

"Teal, how far are you?" Miharu asked.

"It says I'm 3 miles away."

She suddenly felt something hit the back to the helicopter, and it dropped a couple of feet.

"What the hell was that?" She asked, looking around.

Something else hit the helicopter, this time in the back, and on the passengers side. The auto-pilot began messing up, and eventually cut completely off.

"Miharu! Someone's hitting the helicopter and the auto-pilot got cut off!" Teal yelled.

"Teal, you have to try to pilot it yourself! Pull the lever up, as much as you can." Miharu said.

Teal grabbed the lever and frantically tried to pull it up, but it wasn't working. The chopper was going down so fast, she thought the best thing to do was to jump out of it. She tried to unbuckle her seatbelt, but it was stuck. Whoever was shooting at the helicopter, shot again at it, this time with a rocket launcher.

"Teal, what's going on?!"

"I got hit, I'm about to crash!"  
"GET OUT OF THERE!" Miharu yelled.

…

_Teal...wake up baby girl. It's not over yet. You're not dead._

Teal opened her eyes slowly and smelled burning metal all around her. The entire chopper was destroyed, crashed, and smoky. The glass from the chopper's windows managed the cut the seat belt, and she tried to get out of the seat. She looked down at her stomach and realized two pieces of the charred glass were impaled in her too, and it hurt like hell. She slowly climbed out of the crashed chopper and made her way to the side of the freeway. She heard footsteps running up to her, but was in too much pain to move or react.

"Don't move!" A guard said, holding a gun up to her face. He clicked on the headset in his ear. "Boss, I found her. What do you want me to do?...Understood."

The guard hung up the phone and aimed the huge assault rifle back to her face, cocking the trigger button back. _Yup, this is it_. She thought helplessly._ I'm gonna die. Right now._ A white light suddenly appeared and caused Teal to cover her eyes, and she thought it was Jun, saving her life again. But the blinding white light began to come closer, and she realized that it wasn't a spirit, it was a motorcycle. The motorcycle's engine roared loudly as it came towards them, and it stopped just feet away from the guard. Teal's breaths were short and painful, and she closed her eyes as she tried to take the impaled pieces of glass out of her stomach. At the same time, she heard the guard struggling, and then hit the ground.

"...Jin?" She said when she opened her eyes.

"Teal!" Jin said, suddenly turning around and running to her. "Are you okay?"

"Looks like we're in reversed positions now, huh?" She smiled weakly. "This glass...is in me..."

"I got it." Jin said, holding the two pieces of broken glasses in his hand.

"What the?! How did you do that?!" She asked, surprisingly.

"While you were talking. Come on." He helped her up and they began walking back towards his motorcycle.

"Xiao...and the other girls are at the Airfield now, holding them off." Teal breathed out.

"I've got my men there too, and Alisa." Jin said. "We have to get there, ASAP."

"Agreed. I want to finish this Jin. All of this." Teal said.

He got on his motorcycle and helped Teal get on behind him. "You know what you have to do, Teal. Are you ready?"

Teal laid her head on Jin's back. "Let's do this."

* * *

**WHEW! One more action-packed chapter, then the finale (Epilogue), and this story will be officially over. Should I do a sequel to it? I know if I do, I might need some help coming up with another plot. Or maybe this is just one of those stories you can't do a sequel to. Eh, I'll think about. Hope you liked!**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"Teal...are you sleeping at a time like this?"

Teal laughed and shook her head, "No, Jin. In order to heal myself, I need to be calm. That's why my head's on your back."

Teal found it amazingly easy to be calm in that position; with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head on his back. When she finally felt herself being completely healed, or healed enough to continue, she lifted her head back up.

"Done." She said. "How close are we?"

As she said that, there was an explosion about a couple of yards ahead of them.

"I think, we're here." Jin said.

Jin rode the motorcycle into the airfield, and sure enough, there was a huge battle going on. The forces from the Zaibatsu were fighting off the forces from the other two corporations. It looked like the rest of the girls were trying there best to hold off Kazuya...but where the hell was Helena?

"Where is that bitch?" Teal said out loud by accident.

"You go and track her down, Teal. She can't be too far."

"What about you?"

"I'll take care of my father. No offense, but your friends aren't doing a good job." Jin smirked.

Teal playfully hit his back, "Just shut up and go."

They got off of the motorcycle and went there separate ways. Teal made sure not to get in the Zaibatsu forces' way while they were shooting, and knocked down any opposing forces that got in her way. She decided the check the barracks that were near the jets first. She could be hiding in there. When she got it to, she kicked down the barracks door and ran inside.

"Helena? I know you're in here, bitch!" She yelled angrily.

Teal stormed around the barrack and looked under the bunk beds that were in there, the door that led to the closet, and behind the desks. Nothing. She walked out of the back door of the barracks and saw someone standing near the edge of the cliff. As she got closer, she realized that it was Helena and stopped.

"Do you know why I chose you, Teal?" Helena asked, with her back still turned to her.

Teal place her hands on her hips. "Because I knew Jin. You already told me this."

"Well yes, that played an important part in my decision. But that is not the only reason why I chose you."

"Really. Why else did you choose me." Teal said, unconvinced. Quite frankly, she just wanted to punch Helena in her fucking face.

"Because...we're really similar. Me and you."

Teal smirked and shook her head. "Helena, I am nothing like you."

"Oh yes you are." Helena finally turned around to face Teal.

Teal noticed that Helena's eyes were fiery, and amber-like, instead of it's usual cool gray. _Wait, her eyes are.. What the hell? Aw, you gotta be kidding me!_ Teal thought.

"I've been keeping this a secret for way too long. I think now is the perfect time to let you, and everyone else know. You weren't the only secret weapon I had under my belt. Mishima thinks this is a joint operation, but he's about to be sorely disappointed as well." Helena said,

"So this entire thing...you were ultimately pulling all the strings? You just used everybody else?" Teal asked.

Helena smiled evilly and held her heart. "Used is such a strong word. But if you wanna put it that way, yes I did. I did this for entertainment, honey. I have enough power with my company, and inside of me, to shut down both the Zaibatsu and G Corp if I wanted to. It was funny seeing that Kazuya actually trusted me with this whole 'joint business' nonsense."

"I thought he was evil but damn...you really are the epitome of evil. And you don't even have a Devil gene inside of you."

"You're right, I don't. I said me and you are similar, because we both have similar powers that traces back in our families for generations. I almost cried when I saw you have a vision for the first time, because that's something that I've been wanting to do my entire life. But the only difference is, my family didn't use their powers for 'good', like your weak ass family. We did the correct thing, which was use it for intimidation."

Teal couldn't believe what she was hearing. So there it was, the truth was finally all spilled out. Helena wasn't just some power-hungry corporate leader. She was a power-hungry, evil, corporate leader who used everybody she could get her get her hands on. _This whole thing...this was all apart of Helena's plan. _

"It's pretty sad you and I aren't working together, because now I have to kill you. And all of your friends. And especially your precious _boyfriend_." Helena shrugged. "I was hoping you would do it for me when we tried to transform you back at the lab, but that didn't work. I knew I shouldn't have depended on Kazuya for that shit. If I would've operated it by myself like I first planned, you'd be on my side still."

"The truth was going to come out sooner or later, Helena. You wouldn't have gotten away with this for too long." Teal said. Her fists were trembling with anger.

"You seem so tense, honey. Lighten up. At least you get to die knowing the truth at last. I mean, that is what you wanted, right? To know the truth?... oh, I forgot to ask you one more thing. You're grandmother, she's the one who taught you how to control your powers, right?" Helena asked. When Teal didn't say anything, she continued. "You ever found out who killed her? Or why her body was never found?"

Teal looked at Helena suddenly. "What are you talking about?"

"It was pretty easy...our families were enemies too, did you know that? We haven't liked each other for centuries. I found out where she lived and it was just...so easy." Helena shrugged .

"You...you killed my grandmother?!" Teal yelled angrily.

"Like I said, it was easy. She did put up a good fight. She was strong as hell for a 50-something year old woman. You'd think she was in her 20's. I was young too..well, younger than I am now. I knew your grandmother was the last one that had powers in your family...or so I thought. I ended her because I thought that would be the end of that sorcery bloodline, since I knew your mother didn't have powers. What I didn't know was that your mother had already gave birth to you years before, and that you had powers as well. I found that out afterward. " Helena explained coolly and non-nonchalantly.

By this time, Teal was shaking uncontrollably. Tears fell freely from her eyes, and she felt her powerful aura forming around her. She was hurt, livid, and outraged."Whoa whoa." Helena laughed. "Someone seems a little angry."

Teal's purple aura continued to form, and her eyes began turning purple also. "You destroyed my family in so many ways.." She choked.

"Oh? So I guess I have to destroy you, to end it right?" Helena asked.

"No. I guess I have to destroy _you_ to end it." Teal said.

Teal quickly began blasting at Helena, but she quickly dodged the shots, and began attempting to hit Teal with her own powers. Teal managed to dodge most of them, but one of the blasts hit her in the stomach, which caused her to fall on the floor. She sat up quickly and shook the cobwebs out of her head, just as she heard Helena laughing again.

"How long have you been practicing your powers, Teal?" Helena said as she began floating in the air. Her eyes were a dark, bloodshot red now. "You're controlling them like a five year old!"

She shot some of her powers down at Teal again, and Teal rolled over quickly, dodging them. She stood up and continued to dodge Helena's shots, until she had an opportunity to shoot some of her powers back at her. It hit Helena, and when she began falling back down to the ground, Teal kicked her and she fell, on her stomach.

"You only know how to use your powers for evil." Teal said, getting into her fighting stance. "Try fighting me without them, Helena."

Helena stood up slowly and looked around, finally getting into a stance of her own. Teal could tell she didn't really know what she was doing. They both began fighting, and Teal was getting the upper hand. At one point, she roundhouse kicked Helena a little too close to the edge of the cliff, and Helena slipped off of it. She yelped and Teal grabbed her hand, out of instinct. Teal fell to the ground as well, and attempted to pull her back up.

"Helena! Give me your other hand!" Teal yelled.

Helena looked down at the water and rocks beneath her, and then back up at Teal, like she wasn't sure if she wanted Teal to help her back up.

"Come on, Helena. Give me your hand!" Teal yelled again.

Helena smiled evilly and used her other hand to blast Teal again with her powers, but Teal managed to move her face in time before it hit her, ultimately letting go to Helena's hand, and blasting her with her own powers. It was strong enough to knock Helena out in mid-air, and the woman just fell into the dark rocks and water below. Teal looked down at the water and shook her head.

"If only she did the logical thing with her powers. She could've owned a major restaurant chain and had unlimited food!" Teal said.

As she said that, the ground began shaking violently, and she fell on the ground again. Where the hell is that coming from? Teal thought as she looked around her. There was a loud, roaring sound coming from behind her and she quickly turned around. A huge creature was seen in the sky; it was gold and glistening against the night sky, but Teal knew that this wasn't any good. She ran back over to where the rest of the fight was happening, and saw her friends looking up at the sky in amazement.

"Teal! You're okay!" Xiaoyu said.

"Guys...what the hell is that?" Asuka said in horror, looking up.

Teal looked up at the sky again to get a closer look, and her eyes widened in amazement. "Azazel." She whispered.

"What? What's Azazel?" Xiaoyu said.

"It's an ancient creature that's been locked away for years." Alisa said.

"It's supposed to come back to life when enough evil has been summoned. But whos-" Teal started.

She then saw two devil-like creatures in the sky also and stopped talking. She realized that one of them was Kazuya, and the other was Jin. They continued to fight each other as Azazel began basically destroying everything in it's path. Teal took the girls to one of the underground barracks and closed the door once everyone was inside.

"Teal, what the hell is going on?" Lili asked.

"Are Kazuya and Jin gonna continue to fight each other, and not worry about the huge demonic creature that's trying to kill all of us?" Asuka said.

Everyone began asking questions at once and Teal was getting angry. She couldn't concentrate, or hear everyone's questions individually.

"Guys..." She said, but no one listened. "GUYS!" Everyone stopped talking when she yelled that, and looked at her. "That creature is here because there's entirely too much evil in one place. Jin, Kazuya, and Helena."

"Helena? Wait she has powers too?! Oh this is just wonderful." Asuka said sarcastically.

"She was the one who started this whole thing. And she _had_ powers...she kind of fell off the cliff." Teal said.

"Oh..." Everyone was silent, until Xiaoyu spoke up. "Well at least you took care of her, Teal. What do we do now?"

"You guys, are gonna stay here and wait until all of this is over. You cannot risk your lives by going out there trying to stop this big ass brawl."

"And what, you are?" Miharu asked. Teal didn't say anything, and she grabbed her shoulders. "You can't do this Teal! We almost lost you like 4 times tonight!"

"I have to at least try, Miharu. One of my ancient ancestors already defeated it...I think I can do it too."

Everyone was quiet again, and Teal held her arms out for a group hug. While they were all hugged up, she sighed. "Guys, if for some reason I don't make it out of this...tell my mother the truth. The whole thing."

"You will make it, Teal. Don't say shit like that." Xiaoyu said. The ground above them shook again and she looked at the door, "You better go ahead."

Teal nodded, "Alisa, feel like helping me again? I might need to take this fight to the sky."

"No problem." Alisa said. "Let's go."

Teal and Alisa climbed out of the underground barrack, just as Azazel blasted towards their way. They jumped out of the way and Teal quickly got on Alisa's back; as she flew into the air again.

"What do you want me to do?" Alisa asked.

"Get me as close to it as you can. I got one shot at this." Teal said.

Alisa nodded and flew towards Azazel, just as Jin (in his Devil form), threw Kazuya (also, in his Devil form) on the ground. He looked up and saw Teal and Alisa in the air, flying towards Azazel. _Oh no, what is she doing?!_ Jin thought. _She's trying to get herself killed, so what? _The Devil answered. _Leave her, and finish this old man off. _He was getting ready to disagree when he felt Kazuya grab him by his neck, and throw him towards the edge of the cliff as well. They continued to fight until Jin managed to hold him off and looked up again. He had seen Teal jump off of Alisa's back, on to Azazel. The creature started turning left and right quickly, trying to get Teal off of it, but she held on for dear life.

"You're girlfriends...about to get killed." Kazuya breathed out and laughed. Jin looked at him, and looked back up at the sky, trying to figure out what he should do. There was a big, purple light in the air, followed by an explosion. Azazel was seen falling towards the water below the cliff, and Jin saw Teal body falling freely, and unconsciously towards the ground. He made no hesitation to fly over to her and catch her, before she hit the ground (and from how high in the air she was with Azazel, she would have certainly died if she would have hit the ground). He caught her, and placed her on the ground with ease, going towards the water to make sure Azazel was gone for good. There was a rumbling noise in the water, just as it flew back out of it, but Jin quickly flew to it and knocked it back down to the rocks and water. He felt the Devil leaving him slowly as he placed his feet back on the ground. By this time, Teal was conscious, and standing back up. He realized that this was the first time she'd actually seen him in his Devil form. There was a harsh wind that began to blow, and the some of the sand from the Airfield flew into the air as well.

"Jin?" Teal whispered, walking slowly towards him. Her hair...that unruly curly hair he had fell in love with years ago blew against her face as she walked. He didn't say anything, and when she was just feet away from him, she stopped. She lifted her hand slowly and reached for his face, connecting it with his right cheek. An eerie purple glow began to form around it, and she moved her hand back quickly in fear.

"No Teal—" Jin said, his voice still semi-distorted. "Do it."

"But, what if you..." Teal trailed off.

"You know what you have to do...it's already leaving out of me. I can feel it."

Teal felt her eyes water up, but sighed heavily and nodded. She slowly raised her hand to his cheek again and left it there, as the purple glow formed again. His original cream-colored skin tone was restored, as the markings all over his body began to fade away. His horns broke off, and his wings began to dissolve also. Jin felt his body become weak, and his knees buckled, causing him to fall to the ground. Teal quickly turned him over and began shaking him.

"Jin? Jin?!" Was the last thing he heard her say, before everything went black.

"Teal!" Teal heard Miharu call out from behind, but didn't turn around. She looked down at Jin, and didn't know what to think. He looked so...peaceful. She heard the footsteps of the other girls rapidly approaching, and swallowed hard, trying to keep herself from crying. It didn't help at all, and the tears began falling silently, each landing on his bare chest.

"Hey...it's okay Teal." Lili said, hugging her from behind. "It had to be done...both of you did the right thing."

Teal continued to cry silently as she nodded. The sounds of helicopters and sirens were also heard coming closer to where they were at.

"Nina must've sent more Zaibatsu forces to pick up the carnage." Asuka said, looking up at the sky. The sun was just beginning to peak from behind the cloudless sky. It had to be around 5 in the morning.

"Teal...we need to get going." Xiaoyu said softly.

"I can't leave him..." Teal choked out.

"You have to...he's in the Zaibatsu's hands now. They'll take care of his body." Xiaoyu said. She looked down at Jin's peaceful body as well and felt a pang of sadness. After all, she still considered him a good friend too, no matter what other people thought.

Teal placed his fingers in-between hers, something that he did to her the night she stayed with him, and kissed it lightly. They heard car doors closing and footsteps from far away, and Xiaoyu touched Teal's shoulder softly. Teal finally let go of Jin's hands after what seemed like forever, and stood back up. The rest of the girls began walking away with her, and she didn't even want to look back. It all began moving in slow motion from there; Miharu and Xiaoyu getting into the back seat of Lili's SUV, and Asuka and Lili getting into the front. Teal finally managed to look back and seen some of the MZ forces holding up Jin, and Nina giving them orders. She could even some concern and a hint of sadness in Nina's eyes, even though she tried to hide it.

"Teal, are you ready?" Asuka called out from the drivers seat.

"Y-Yeah." She answered, and got into the back seat as well, next to Xiaoyu. As Asuka began driving away, Teal laid her head on Xiao's lap. Xiao could fell her pant leg getting wet from Teal's tears,and decided not to say anything about it. Instead, she gently began playing in Teal's hair and looked down at her.

"You did the right thing, Teal." She said soothingly.

* * *

**Tears literally fell from my eyes when I read the last part over...BUT! Last chapter (epilogue) is next. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Minato 6 pm Newscast:** _"It's been 2 weeks since the 3-company war between the Mishima Zaibatsu, G Corporation and Jubilee Corporation came to a terrifying climax at the Quinto Airfield in Shinjuku. As a result of the huge fallout, hundreds of forces from the three companies were pronounced dead, or seriously injured. Some residents of Shinjuku and Minato reported hearing roaring-like sounds and/or seeing a creature-like object in the sky, but none of these things were confirmed by government officials. The head of all three companies; Helena Kovac, Kazuya Mishima and Jin Kazama, have not been seen since. Jubilee Corporation has officially been shut down after officials found out Kovac's true intentions with a helpful anonymous tip. As far as the Zaibatsu and G Corporation goes, Heihachi Mishima is indeed the head of the Zaibatsu again. There's a head of G Corp, but it's unknown at the moment..."_

* * *

**3 Years Later**

"Teal, come on. Let's dance!"

"Xiao, we just came from the dancefloor."

"I know, but I love this song!"

Teal rolled her eyes playfully and nodded, taking Xiaoyu's hand. They walked through the crowd people and made their way to the middle of floor. "Your Body" by Christina Aguilera blasted through the club's speakers as the two girls began playfully dancing with each other. Miharu, Asuka and Lili joined them soon afterward, and they all got into a huddle-like circle and began swaying back and forth to the beat of the song. It was Teal's 21st birthday, and she was the last one to turn 21 in the group, so they decided to celebrate big by going to the club. She was generally having a good time, and the couple of drinks she had in her system made it even better. The song ended and the girls made their way back to the bar. They began scoping out some of the guys in the club, but Teal stayed back and said nothing. She began getting this weird gut feeling, that ultimately killed the buzz she had from the alcohol. The weird feeling turned into a bad one, and her eyes began turning purple. Vision time.

There was a girl, and a woman. The girl had to be around 13 or 14, and the woman in her late 40's/early 50's. The girl looked lost, and scared, and the woman was closing in on her, smiling evilly. Teal couldn't see the woman's face, but she had a feeling who it was. Behind the girl was a laundry shop that Teal immediately recognized; it was 4 blocks from the club they were in.

"You can come with me the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." The familiar woman said to the girl, as the vision faded away.

Teal blinked her eyes and jumped up, causing Miharu to grab her suddenly.

"You okay?" She asked her.

"I just had a vision." Teal said.

"About what?"

"I don't know, but some girl is about to be in trouble." Teal said, walking towards the front door quickly.

"Wait!" Xiao called out behind her as she struggled to keep up.

Asuka and Lili stayed behind (probably because they were too drunk to comprehend what was going on), and Teal, Xiaoyu and Miharu made their way out of the club.

"Where are we going?" Xiaoyu asked, her sobriety catching up with her.

"The vision was near the laundry mat a couple of blocks from there, so that's where."

When they got to the laundry mat, sure enough, there was the same girl there, looking scared and lost, as the woman (who's back was facing Teal), closed in on her.

"You can come with me the easy way, or we can do this the hard way." She said.

Teal recognized the voice better, and her stomach felt like it was going to come out of her throat.

"Hey, that's—"Miharu started.

"Helena." Teal sneered.

The woman stopped walking and turned around and looked at Teal, Miharu and Xiaoyu, with a huge smile on her face.

"Well well well, these are three faces I haven't seen a in very long time. Where's the rest of your fluffy bunny crew?" Helena smirked.

"What are you still doing—" Teal said through her teeth angrily.

"Here? _Alive_?" Helena finished her sentence. "Oh that's right, you thought you killed me."

Helena laughed for a couple of seconds, and Teal caught a glimpse of the girl behind Helena. She still looked scared, and pretty beaten up, literally. _I don't think Helena did that to her...so who did?_

"Well, I guess you were wrong. It took me awhile to recuperate, because you did beat me up pretty bad. I'll admit that. But I doubt you can do that now." Helena finished.

"Leave her alone." Teal said, referring to the girl. "I don't know why you insist on picking on people that are smaller than you."

"Oh, because it's fun!" Helena said, over-excitedly. "Besides, this is strictly business. We need her."

"Well, you're not going to get her." Teal said.

She got into her stance and Helena laughed, getting into her also, "You wanna see my new-found fighting techniques?!" Helena yelled. "Let's do this."

Teal and Helena ran to each other and began swinging and kicking. Teal had to admit, Helena definitely brushed up on her technique from the last time they fought. Helena laughed maniacally as she dodged Teal's attacks, which made her even angrier.

"You still fight like an 18 year old, huh?! Did you even attempt to better your Yakima family fighting style?" Helena taunted her.

"Shut up, bitch!" Teal said, blasting her back with her powers.

She was irate now, as her powers began to take over and her infamous purple aura began forming around her. Xiaoyu and Miharu watched in shock (plus, they were still pretty intoxicated to really do anything), and Helena's dark reddish-like aura began forming around her also.

"You wanna resort to using sheer powers now? Fine." Helena's now-distorted voice said. "You'll still lose."

A couple of seconds later, the sound of an explosion could be heard blocks away, followed by screams. Both woman stopped, as their aura began dying down, as they looked in the direction where the explosion came from.

"Was that from the club?" Xiaoyu suddenly asked.

"Oh no. Asuka and Lili!" Miharu cried out.

Xiaoyu phone began ringing and she picked it up. "Hello...where are you?!...we're at the laundry mat...okay. We'll meet you there. Bye." After she hung it up, she looked at Teal. "Teal, Miharu and I are going to meet Asuka and Lili across from the club. Can you take this bitch by yourself?"

Teal nodded and they ran off. She looked back at the girl, who was still speechless and looking at what was going on.

"Move out of the way, Teal." Helena warned.

"You're not taking her." Teal said. "You gotta kill me first."

"That's all you had to say." Helena said, swinging at her again.

Teal anticipating her attack and dodged it, punching her back with such force that she flew back and hit the floor, a couple of feet away.

"_Daijoubou desuka_?" Teal asked the girl if she was okay in Japanese. _"Koko de nani wo shiteiru no desu ka_?"

"Slow down." The girl groaned in English, holding her head. "I can't understand anything you're saying. I haven't understood anything that has been said since you came."

Teal smiled, realizing the girl spoke English and said it again, this time in English. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well...I'm fine." The girl said. "Watch out!"

Teal looked back and quickly put a force field up easily, something she had practiced doing since the Quinto Airfield incident three years ago. The force field caused Helena to blast back again, and Teal waited for her to stand back up. The explosions continued, and she could see the smoke and fire coming from the directions of the club. A phone began ringing and Teal knew it wasn't hers, and it wasn't the girls' either.

"Go." Helena coughed out. "...Fine. I'm on my way back now." She hung up the phone and looked at Teal, coughing again and spitting out blood. "I'm not done with you yet." She pointed to the girl, and then to Teal. "And we definitely have unfinished business."

"We sure do." Teal smiled.

"You'll both see me soon. Sooner than you think."

With that, Helena was gone. Teal looking down at the girl, who had fell to the ground from the impact of the explosions, and helped her up.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Teal asked her. "Aren't you supposed to be home right now?"

"I was trying to go home but these neighborhood thugs kept following me, and I ran too far. Then that old bitch tried to take me away." The girl answered.

Teal laughed and said, "You definitely have to be careful. Minato's a pretty dangerous neighborhood at night, especially if you're a female. I'll walk you home if you want."

"Really? That'd be so cool!" The girl said.

They began walking as Teal called Xiaoyu to tell her what was going on. When she was finished, she looked at the girl and smiled.

"So, I gotta know the name of the girl I just saved. I'm Teal." Teal started.

"Embrie." The girl said, smiling back.

As she said that, Teal looked down to the ground and saw the silhouette of a Devil-like creature on the ground, and stopped. She looked up quickly and saw the creature in the sky, flying away from them, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Was that—?!" She whispered.

* * *

**Anddd this story is at a close! A sequel has been confirmed, and I'm typing the first couple of chapters as we speak. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing it, favoriting it, following it, all of that good shit! Even if you just read through it only, thanks for taking the time to read it! I really hoped you enjoyed it, look out for the sequel because I will be posting it soon! Muahs, smooches! :)**

**-Robann**


End file.
